Kiss Me Dead
by Miyako Miyazaki
Summary: After a fire accident, the BladeBreakers believe that their captain's dead. But when Rei start seeing Kai in his dreams, what's the truth? Is Kai really dead? After all, his body was never found. Yaoi.
1. The Beginning

This is my first Beyblade story so, don't expect much!

For those, who notice my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes, they're usually because I don't spell check or re-read after I finish writing.

**Warning**: rape, blood shed, incest, yaoi.

After a fire accident, the Blade Breakers believe that their captain's dead. But when Rei starts seeing Kai in his dreams, what's the truth? Is Kai really dead? After all, his body was never found.

**Chapter One: The Beginning.**

Rei was standing by a place he couldn't recognize; it was dark, cold and creepy. There was ice everywhere. He tried to find his way, anyway or anywhere to get him out of this place but found none.

While Rei was walking he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to find the source of the voice, but again he found none. However, when Rei turned again to continue his way, he was stopped by the voice calling him again, but this time louder. Rei wasn't sure why, but there was this nagging feeling that he heard the voice before and he knew who the owner of it was.

The voice called again, and finally it clicked to Rei, "Kai! Is that you? Where are you?" Rei yelled at the top of his lungs and was about to yell again but this time Kai appeared in front of him.

Kai was wearing his usual clothing, but they where all bloody and torn, his face was so pale and held so much pain and sadness. Rei reached out for Kai, to hold him, comfort him. But his hand went through Kai, and Rei was startled, "Kai?"

Kai shook his head and looked at Rei sorrowfully, "Rei, help me."

"How?" Rei asked, "Kai, tell me! How can I help you?"

Kai's eyes kept their sorrow as a big house appeared behind him, and Kai began disappearing into thin air slowly, "Save me, Rei! Look for me. Hiwatari's household! I will wait for you…I am waiting for you..." With these words, Kai disappeared completely.

"KAI! Wait, don't go, please!"

"KAI!" Rei sat up from where he was sleeping, panting and covered in sweat.

"Are you OK, Rei?" Rei turned to meet his teammates, Kenny, Max and Takao. They were worried about Rei.

"Yes, I'm OK. Sorry I woke you up!"

"Never mind that; it was that nightmare again, wasn't it?" Kenny asked. And sure enough; over the past week, Rei has been having the same nightmare over and over again. Since that incident, when Kai…

"Yes, it was. But what does it mean?"

"I think you just miss him; we all do!" Takao sighed.

"No! I'm sure it's something more than just that!" Rei shouted, then he realized what he did, "Sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you. I just can't accept that Kai is…is…" Rei couldn't bring himself to say that word, tears started to run down his face.

"Maybe Kai is dead, but he still lives in our hearts, Rei" Max tried to comfort Rei.

"No! They never found his body! Maybe he is still alive. Kai would never let himself die in a fire!" Rei wiped his tears, "besides, he told me in my dream to find him… help him! Save him! And he said something about a Hiwatari household! I saw a house too that I have never seen before!"

The Blade Breakers remained silent and Rei continued, "He said that he will wait for me. That he is still waiting for me! Don't you see? This is not just a dream! I'm sure it means something!"

"I think we should tell Mr. D; if Rei was right, then…" Kenny said while preparing to sleep again.

"Thank you Kenny! Does this mean you believe me?"

"We have to make sure, you were right at one point; they never found the body! But now we need to sleep so we can go and see Mr. D in the morning, at least that's what Kai would have said if he was here now."

They nodded sadly and each one went back to sleep.

The next morning, the Blade Breakers went to Mr. D. They knocked at the door and entered, but they were surprised when they found Tala and his team there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Takao asked as he walked into the room.

Mr. D stood up, "Morning, boys! It's good you're here; I was about to call you.". "What for?" Max asked, a questioning look on his face.

"You see, Tala and his friends are here to talk to you about…Kai."

"We are here for the same reason!" Max chirped.

Tala stood, "We came here as soon as we heard about what happened to Kai." Tala narrowed his eyes, "And we should tell you that we have our suspicions that Voltaire had something to do with that _fire_."

"The fire," Rei started, "I think I know what you mean; I have been having this dream about Kai. And I want to get the bottom of it all!"

"What dream?" Mr. D asked.

And so, Rei told them all about his dream and what Kai kept saying in them.

"Hiwatari's household?" Mr. D began, "I think I may be able to find something about it."

"Really? Thank you Mr. D! You don't know how much this means to me!" Rei said excitedly. "By the way, Takao, you don't mind if the Demolition boys stayed at yours, will you?" Mr. D asked Takao.

"I don't mind at all." Takao held his hand up, then glanced at the Demolition Boys, who were staring at him, "And please, don't freak me out!"

They just smirked.

"Well then, I'm going to start my search of this 'Hiwatari's household'!" then adding mentally, '_I am sure I know this place from somewhere'_, and he left.

"I think we should go back to Takao's until Mr. D comes back" Kenny said, adjusting Dizzy under his arm.

"Yeah, lets go." Rei sighed, _'Soon, Kai, soon we'll be coming to you'._

Yay, Finished chapter one

_**EDITED**_


	2. Dream?

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'.

**Chapter Two: Dream?**

It was past noon, the blade breakers and the Demolition boys were sitting in the dojo. They talked about bey blading and a lot of things, but mostly they talked about Kai.

"So, how did you know about what happened?" Takao asked. Tala looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Like everyone else; t.v!" Takao sweat-dropped, "Uh, I knew it!"

The boys laughed, "Yeah Takao, you sure knew it!"

Suddenly, the door opened and a strong wind came rushing in there making the boys turn towards it, to see no one there.

"What was that?" Rei asked.

"I-I don't know!" Kenny answered, now scared.

Spencer stood and closed the door again, "I think it only was the wind." Then he sat down again, but as soon as they relaxed, they felt tired all of the sudden and fell asleep.

**Dream**

It seemed to be morning at Takao's house, inside the dojo.

The blade breakers were asleep when one figure stirred as he was waking up. Kai sat up and looked at the clock; five AM. He stood and looked at the rest of the team, he smiled and walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

After the shower, Kai went to the kitchen and made black coffee for himself. He sat down and drank his coffee, he then noticed there was a letter on a nearby table.

Kai walked to it, coffee in hand, and took it. It was addressed to him, he frowned.

Opening the letter he read it:

_Kai,_

_If you want to know what happened to your parents, come to the wooden cabin in the woods. For I know exactly what happened._

_Come as soon as you get this letter._

_Take care._

The coffee in Kai's hand fell to the floor as he stared at the piece of paper. Kai then ran to the dojo and dressed quickly, then he ran to where he would meet this man.

_**X**_ Somewhere else in the woods. _**X**_

Kai kept running until he saw the cabin that he was supposed to meet the man at. Kai slowed down and opened the door even slower. He then stepped in and called, "Anyone here? I came as you wanted me to!"

No answer.

"Where are you? Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Kai shouted.

"No need to be angry, young Kai." Came a voice.

"Boris!" Kai hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I thought you wanted to know what happened to your parents, young Kai." Boris emerged from the shadows, "You should be thanking me."

"Don't call me that! What do you know about my parents? What happened to them?"

"Patience, young Kai, patience. There's someone else you need to see before we tell you that."

"I told you don't call me that again! And who is this 'someone' you're talking about?" Kai growled.

"Won't you say hello to your grandfather, grandson?" another voice came.

Kai's eyes widened, "Impossible! You should be in jail!"

"Money can do magic, don't you think?"

Kai's eyes narrowed, "What do you have to do with my parents, Voltaire?"

Voltaire smirked and he stepped out, "More than what you think. But you know what? This is not a place were we can discuss such a thing. Come with me to a better place to continue our conversation, grandson."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. This place is good enough!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"You were always like your father, grandson; you leave me no other choice." Voltaire sighed, "Boris!"

Boris smirked and snapped his fingers. Five men appeared, dressed in black, and surrounded Kai.

"You never listened to me, and now bear the consequences. GET HIM!"

One man jumped at Kai. Kai bent down and then shot up again hitting the man in the stomach in a head-butt, leaving him doubling on the floor.

Another two ran forward, Kai jumped in the air and flipped few times before landing well aimed kicks on their necks, knocking them unconscious.

One man ran to him holding a knife in his hand. Kai turned to him in time to catch him before he stabbed him in his thigh. Kai grabbed the man's hand and had some difficulty keeping it from coming any closer to him. He then used his leg and kicked the man's shin causing him to lose his grip on the knife. Kai took his chance and hit his stomach hard; the man fell to the floor unconscious.

By now Kai was breathing hard, he never noticed the last man standing behind him few steps a way, and when he did, the man threw something like a small needle into his neck.

Kai tried to remove it, but it was too late; he slowly lost consciousness and fell to the floor. The man walked to him and scooped him up bridal style and went to Boris and Voltaire.

"Nice work. Now get him in the car, we need to leave at once. And then don't forget to complete your _work_ here!" Voltaire said with a smirk.

The man nodded and got Kai to the car, but while walking there he failed to see Kai's blade falling from his pocket and into some bushes, the bit chip came out of its place inside the blade and fall into a small rabbit hole, where it was hidden safely.

He then walked back to the cabin and put it on fire and moved back to the car, and they left.

The cabin burned to ashes, where the four men were all burnt alive, some of their bodies weren't recognized anymore.

**End dream**

The boys woke up slowly, and then blinked.

"I had the weirdest dream ever!" Takao said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, me too! I thought it was real." Kenny agreed.

"I don't think your dream will be any weirder than mine; I saw Kai in mine!" Ian said.

Rei blinked, "You saw Kai? I saw him too."

"Me too!" Max, Spencer, Bryan said in union.

Tala narrowed his eyes, "You dreamt Kai getting a letter?"

"And going to a cabin," Rei continued.

"Where he met his grandfather and Boris?" It was Max.

Bryan took the lead, sounding angry, "And then was attacked and kidnapped."

They looked at each other for a while, when realization hit them, they shouted, "That was not a dream!"

The blade breakers and Demolition boys dashed out of the dojo to the place where they expected to find Kai's bit beast chip in.

_**EDITED**_


	3. Hope

**Chapter Three: Hope**

The Blade Breakers and The Demolition Boys ran to the cabin, where their problems had begun. The cabin now was nothing more than ashes, there were 'DO NOT ENTER!' and 'KEEP OUT' signs everywhere.

The Blade Breakers remembered the day when they were told about Kai's death.

**Flash back**

The Blade Breakers were sitting inside the dojo at Takao's. It had been a week since Kai's disappearance and still no signs of him. Mr. D called the police, but still nothing happened.

"Where on EARTH is he?" Takao yelled.

"No need to yell Takao, I'm sure they will find him soon." Kenny tried to sooth him to no avail.

"You think he's alright?" came a muffled voice from the far corner of the dojo.

"Don't worry, Rei; he can take care of himself." Max knelt beside Rei, putting a hand on his should. Rei let out a sigh, "I hope you're right, Max. It's just that, I've got this feeling that something terrible happened to Kai."

Silence.

**Ring, Ring...**

"I will get it!" Takao stood and walked to the phone, he answered, "Moshi moshi!"

"Takao, is that you?" a voice came.

"Mr. D? What is it? Did you find Kai?" Takao asked breathlessly, Max, Kenny and Rei stood behind him, waiting for the answer.

"Well, you can say that, however, I've got bad news."

"What? What is it Mr. D?" Takao asked, not liking the way this was going.

"I think you better get the whole team and come to my office; I will tell you there."

"OK, we're on our way, bye."

"Bye." and the line went dead.

In no time, they were all inside Mr. D's office.

"Mr. D, we are here!" Max shouted as he and the rest of the team entered.

Mr. D greeted to them, "Come here, set down. You need to understand what I'm going to tell you."

The Blade Breakers blinked, and then sat down, "Where is Kai, Mr. D? Is he OK?" Rei asked, worried.

Mr. D hesitated at first but then he walked to his desk, where he opened a drawer and took something, "In the woods, there was what seemed like a wooden house. It has been on fire, and whoever was there never made it to escape. They all died. No survivors."

The Blade Breakers gulped; this subject was starting to get to their nerves. Kenny swallowed once again then asked, "B-but, what does this have to do with Kai?"

Mr. D closed his eyes and sighed, "The police and fire men found this there." He then opened his palm to reveal the hidden object.

Their mouths went dry, none of them uttered a word; they were in shock. There in front of them and in the hand of their manager was the Blade of their captain.

A half melted blade.

"Th-this is not what it se-seems to b-be, right?" Rei stuttered; he didn't want to believe it, "Mr. D, where's Kai? He's in a hospital or something, isn't he?"

Mr. D kept silent.

"Was he there, then? What happened to him?" this time it was Max.

"There were four bodies. However, they were unrecognized. They were for adults. The house was too burnt that even if there was another body, Kai's body to be specific, it would have been burned to ashes." Mr. D looked at the floor.

The Blade Breakers stared at him.

"No. no, this can't be true!" Rei whispered, "You're joking, right?"

Silence.

"Right?" he repeated.

This time Mr. D looked away; unable to face them more than he already did.

"No, this isn't right." Rei shook his head, "Kai can't be dead!"

"Rei, you have to calm down." Max said what he himself was trying to do.

"NO! KAI IS NOT DEAD! I WONT BELIEVE IT! NO" Rei was starting to get hysterical.

Takao was looking at his feet trying his hardest not to spill the tears formed in his eyes but failing miserably.

Kenny passed out as soon as his mind registered what Mr. D said.

"KAAAIII! NO, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! No, Kai, don't do this to me Kai! This can't be true, it can't be! THIS IS NOT TRUE! KAI COME BACK, PLEASE!" Rei resumed his screaming. Max went to him and hugged him close as Rei sobbed his heart out.

The next morning, the news was on TV and newspapers.

**End flash back**

The Blade Breakers took a deep breath.

"Here we go. If what we saw was not a dream, then we should find it inside the same place." Bryan began.

The others nodded and moved to the bushes, which half of them were still tinted black from the fire.

They casually walked to a bush where there was what seemed like a rabbit hole beside it.

"There's the hole. Now, who's going to get the honor?" Ian asked glancing at the others.

"I will!" Rei stepped up; he wanted this whole mystery solved and be done with.

Rei walked to the hole and bent down. He stretched his arm and reached inside. The others gulped; what if Rei never found the bit-chip? What then?

Rei focused as he tried to find the bit-chip.

Suddenly, Rei blinked and took his arm out. The other Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys leaned closers to have a closer look.

Rei held up his hand and slowly, so slowly opened it to reveal…

Dranzer.

The two teams let out a cheerful shout; this meant that Kai was still alive.

They then took a run for Mr. D's office to tell him the great news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**EDITED**_


	4. Other Team's Help

**Chapter Four: Other Teams' Help **

They were running. Big smiles on their faces; their friend and captain was alive! If that didn't get their spirits up, nothing could.

They could see the building nearing. They were close, close to their manager. They would tell him the good news.

As they were about to get in the building, a car stopped not too far behind them and a horn was heard. The door opened and Mr. D got out hurriedly and ran as fast as he could to them, "Boys! I found it! I found the Hiwatari household mansion!"

Behind Mr. D car, stopped a limo car. The other teams came out and ran to them too. The White Tigers and the All Stars.

Takao and the others ran to Mr. D too, shouting, "Mr. D! Kai isn't dead, he's alive!"

Mr. D blinked, "How do you know that?"

Rei stepped, "We all got the same dream again! But in this one we saw exactly what happened the day Kai disappeared in!"

Emily tilted her head, "You saw the same dream? Well, it doesn't necessary be true!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Max jumped, excited, "We went to where the fire was, just like our dream, and guess what we found there!"

"What's it that you found there?" Lee crossed his arms.

"THIS!" They all shouted, Rei showed them the bit-chip.

The others plus Mr. D eyes widened, "DRANZER!"

"I don't think they were normal dreams, do you?" Tala smirked.

"Yes, but how're you able to see dreams like that?" Kevin asked, really confused.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care as long as it gets me to save Kai!" Rei said firmly.

"What are you all doing here by the way?" Ian suddenly changed the subject.

"I met them o the way back; they were taking a tour around Japan. I told them what was happening and they wanted to help." Mr. D explained. The Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys turned to the other teams, "You want to help?" Kenny asked.

Eddy smiled and nodded, "We may have never liked Kai much before, but he's still a friend."

Tala and his team turned to Mr. D, "Voltaire and Boris were the one responsible for Kai's disappearance; they kidnapped him and sat up the fire!"

Mr. D nodded then turned to look at them all, "Get packed; we're going to the Hiwatari mansion."

As they were about to go get packed, Mr. D cell phone rang.

"Mr. D's talking." there was a long silence after that and by the look on Mr. D face, the others felt that whatever the person in the phone was saying wasn't good at all.

"I'm on my way!" Mr. D ended the call then turned to them again, "They found Boris's body, and he was killed!"

They gasped, "WHAT?"

"I need to go there now; you can go to the mansion alone if you wish." Mr. D got into his car.

"Wait!" Tala suddenly cried.

Mr. D blinked, "What is it?"

The others blinked too; startled by Tala's shout.

"I think we shouldn't let girls into this! Voltaire's dangerous; he could use them against us."

"WHAT? NO!" Mariah and Emily yelled together.

Mr. D considered it, "I have to say you may be right, Tala."

"NO, I want to go too!"

"Don't worry Emily, if you want we can stay here with you. And you know what? We can help Mr. D as well!" Michael said trying to stop her; he found what Tala said to be true.

"B-but-"

"No but, we're staying too." this time it was Eddy.

"OK, you give me no other choice." Emily sighed.

"And why do I have to stay?" Mariah said grimly.

"It's for your own safety. And no more talking about this; I'm not changing my mind." Lee said firmly not giving her any chance to argue back.

Mariah sat and crossed her legs and arms, pouting, "I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah, same here."

Gary bent down to Mariah, "If you like it, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you, Gary, you're the best! Not like some other monsters." She glared at Lee, who sweat dropped at this.

"Then it's decided, the Blade Breakers, Demolition Boys, Lee and Kevin are coming. We're doing this for Kai!" Takao exclaimed, punching his right arm up. The other included to this did the same, "FOR KAI!"

**Three hours later**

The car stopped near a huge mansion, the boys got out the car and gasped as soon as they got a better look at it.

"Wow, it's HUGE!" Takao breathed out.

Kenny coughed, "Takao, don't forget that Kai's grandfather's a rich man."

The mansion was built of fine woods. It was three stories and you can tell it was built so many years ago and still standing as good as new. It has so many big windows and the main door has two statues of a phoenix standing proudly with its wings spread open.

They took a good look at it again, "They sure adored phoenixes."

Then out of nowhere, they all heard laugh.

A child's laugh.

They looked at each other not knowing what that was.

Suddenly a strange feeling got to them and they felt as if the world was spinning.

Then it stopped, as if nothing happened.

When they opened their eyes again the first thing they realized was the place had grass grown out. Where was the snow? What happened here?

Then the door of the mansion opened and a child with two-toned-knee-long hair, which was held in a pony-tail and a dog ran out shouting and laughing happily.

They were shocked; the child was none other than Kai, without the face paint and with long hair. But how? What was happening here?

The child Kai ran past them like he didn't see them, along with the dog behind, it jumped and landed on him.

"OK, you win, Kyou!" Chibi Kai on the ground laughed, "Get off; you're heavy!"

The dog named Kyou, stood and Kai stood too, but as soon as he was completely up he jumped onto Kyou's back, "Got you!"

The dog barked and ran around the place, chibi Kai on its back laughing to no end, his hair swaying with the wind.

Then everything disappeared as if nothing had happened, but the laughing lasted for few more seconds then died out slowly too.

The boys were speechless.

"W-what was th-that?" Kevin stuttered.

"I-I don't know! Were we dreaming again?" Ian said, his eyes were still on the spot where chibi Kai was playing with his dog.

Rei swallowed, "Guys, I think whatever happened to Kai has something to do with the past too; may be that's why we're witnessing this now. I think we were living the past; Kai wants to tell us the Whole story."

"But if Kai's alive, how do you explain what happened here?" Bryan said, "He doesn't have that kind of power."

They gulped and looked at the mansion, one question in their minds; what secrets are hidden in there?

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**EDITED**_


	5. In To The Masion

**Chapter Five: Into The Mansion**

The Blade Breakers, Demolition Boys, Lee and Kevin stared up at the mansion, each one nervous, "Are we going in?" Max asked unsure.

"Of course, I'm sure Kai's in there somewhere…" Rei trailed of.

"I remember…" Tala began looking at the mansion. Everyone looked at him.

"I remember when we were young, when Kai was still with us." He turned to the others, "Kai told me once he hated this place with all his heart. He said that unpleasant things happened here, and he lost everything."

"Why?" Takao blinked, "What happened here? What did he lose?"

Tala shook his head, "He never told me that. He didn't even mention it again!"

Spenser rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "It must have been something…painful."

"Kenny?" Bryan suddenly called.

"Yes?"

"That thing with you, it has a camera attached to it, right?"

Kenny frowned, "Yes, it has. And that you call 'thing' is my laptop and you can even call it 'Dizzi'!"

"Yeah, whatever, can you use it to record what are we going to see in case something happens? We may record something to use it against Voltaire."

Kenny's face lit up with understanding, "Oh, right away!"

Within seconds, "Man, a girl can't have her beauty sleep!"

"Sorry Dizzi; we really need you here in order to save Kai!"

The Demolition Boys watched, amused.

"OH, that boy's still alive? Why didn't you say that from the beginning? So, what do you want me to do?"

Kenny blinked, "I never knew you liked him!"

"I …emm…well…how do you want me to help?"

There was a gasp, "OH MY GOD! THE LAPTOP'S CRUSHING ON KAI!"

Sweat drop.

"Ian, that was uncalled for." Bryan scolded.

"Couldn't resist." Ian shrugged. Bryan thought for a moment, "I think you're right; irresistible."

"Guys, shut up!" Tala shot them a glare.

They shut up.

After explaining to Dizzi what to do, they slowly entered the mansion.

The door slowly opened with a long 'creeeeeeck'. The noise alone nearly got Kenny to wet his pants.

As they got in, their eyes bulged out; there in front of them was what you call a living room, the floor was made of wood, with carpets that you can safely assume to be expensive. On the walls there were pictures of phoenixes and legendary beasts that were so realistic. There, also, were several windows, each different in size and shape, the biggest one was broken.

To their right was a door that led to a kitchen, and to their left there was another door to another room, guest room perhaps. There was a stair case to the upper stories. But what struck them was how the place was trashed; tables and chairs were every where and broken, vases were shattered, and the most scary thing; blood everywhere.

They were horrified, "What the HELL happened here?" Lee nearly shouted.

Takao swallowed, "I don't know, and I don't want to know!"

Tala took another look at the room, "Looks like this place went through hell and back."

_You came!_

"What was that?" Rei asked.

They turned to him, "What was what?" Kevin asked.

"Didn't you hear? Someone said 'you came'!"

"I heard it and recorded it too!" Dizzi chirped.

"Who said it Dizzi?" Rei took her with him.

"It was Kai. But there was something strange with his voice."

"What do you mean?" Max tilted his head.

"His voice was like an echo and come out of blue; I can't pin point where it came from."

_Rei, I'm here._

They all turned to look up the stairs where the voice seemed to come from. This time they all heard it and it was in fact Kai's voice. But they didn't see anything.

"Kai, where are you?" Rei called, "I can't see you!"

Suddenly, Rei felt something warm in his pocket; he took it out to find it was Dranzer.

Dranzer's chip glowed and shot out a light to the top of the stairs.

All eyes widened in horror; there, up stairs, slowly but noticeably, appeared Kai out of nowhere.

"K-Kai?" Rei stuttered.

Kai was so thin, his clothes tattered and bloody. His face lacked its painting and bloody too. His eyes were sad and looked haunted, and his hair was slightly a mess.

The others couldn't say a word; what happened to Kai to their friend? Most important; _how_ did he appear out of nowhere? Unless, if he was…

Kai slowly turned to his right and pointed a finger to a direction known only to him. Then he slowly disappeared while still pointing to that direction.

Rei frowned, "What did they do to him?"

Tala walked to the stairs, "Whatever they did, we need to see what Kai wanted us to see."

"A-are w-we going th-there?" Max asked shakily.

"How did he appear then disappear?" Ian asked himself.

"He's dead, that's how." Tala answered not turning to them.

"WHAT?" nearly everyone screamed.

"Stop screaming and follow me." Tala started walking up stairs, Rei behind him.

The others hesitated for a moment then followed. They kept walking and stopped when Tala and Rei stopped.

"Kai pointed to that door, I think." Tala whispered to himself.

"We'll know when we try it." Rei grabbed Tala's hand and stepped forwards, "Let's go."

"Are you still recording Dizzi?" Kenny muttered.

"And what do you think I was doing this whole time? Playing solitaire?"

They stepped into the room and gasped.

It was a child's room, Kai's room no doubt. In the far corner to the right was a bed, a little too big for a child. The covers and sheets were baby blue and a phoenix was in the middle, it was remarkably like Dranzer. Beside the bed was a night stand and beside that was a big box for Kai's toys; which were still in there.

The other side of the room there was a door to the bath room. A huge closet, it had many doors, small and big ones. The middle of the room was a small table and chair, some books still on top of it. And on the carpeted floor were colored pencils and white papers, many of them were used. There was a big window in the middle of a wall, fiery red curtains upon it.

This room was also trashed and bloody; there was a pool of dried blood on the corner.

Suddenly the sensation got to them again. The place became darker as if it was night time.

"Great, are we going to dream again?" Spenser muttered.

"No, we're not even asleep." Tala kept his cool, "We're going to live the past."

"Wha-!" Takao was cut off by the door opening.

Chibi Kai and his dog Kyou entered the room in a hurry, Kai seemed worried.

"Kai's a child again." Lee stated the obvious. Rei nodded and hushed anymore talking, "Let's see what happens."

Chibi Kai ran to the window and opened it; he looked down at his fathers' car drove away. Chibi Kai's eyes followed the car until it went out of his view. He then closed the window and turned to Kyou, "It's time."

The dog's ears hung down and it whimpered.

Chibi Kai smiled sadly and pet him, "I know, I know. But it has to be done."

Chibi Kai guided the dog to a corner and put the collar on, "I'm sorry, Kyou, I will set you free as soon as we're finished." Chibi Kai hung his head low, "Mothers are weird, thank god I was born a boy."

The group of boys tilted their heads; eh?

The door opened again and chibi Kai nearly jumped. A woman entered the room, she was tall and thin, her hair was green, and her eyes were brown. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a short night gown.

"What are you doing, child?" she shouted.

Chibi Kai jumped and faced her quickly, "N-nothing, mama!"

"You better be, get ready." she ordered.

Chibi Kai shivered, he tentatively pulled his shirt off and walked to his mother then sat down.

The boys' eyes widened; Kai's upper body was covered with cuts.

"Did you tell your father?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good, now, where is it?" she smirked.

Chibi Kai gulped, "Inside the box."

"And what are you waiting for? Go get it!"

Chibi Kai hesitated, "C-can I have this day off?"

The woman laughed, "What? You got tired?"

"It hu-hurt-", he tried to say but his mother cut him off with a slap, "NO! now GO GET IT TO ME!"

"Y-yes, mama." Chibi Kai whispered as he walked to the box. He opened it and took a thin rod and handed it to his mother, who took it eagerly, "Now, set down."

Chibi Kai obeyed and sat shakily, his back to his mother.

The women raised the rod, "What are you, child?"

"A worthless child…" Chibi Kai whispered.

Chibi Kai gasped as the rod came to contact with his small back. The dog Kyou started growling and barking loudly.

The group watched in shock as the women, who was supposed to be Kai's mother, hit her own child.

"Louder! I didn't hear it!" she shouted at him.

Chibi Kai took a shuddering breath as a tear slipped out of his eye, "A worthless child." he said louder.

"Better. and why are you here, worthless child?"

Chibi Kai swallowed painfully, "Because I'm a mistake!"

The rod fell on him several more times, "Then why are you here? I should have killed you the day you were born. You should have been a girl, at least then I wouldn't be damned with a _boy_! But no, you wanted to provoke me and became a BOY! You deserve what happens to you!"

Chibi Kai couldn't hold the tears as they slipped down his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry, mama. I never meant to do anything."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, "I wish you were dead!"

With one last hit, she threw the rod on the floor carelessly and walked to the door.

"Mama?"

She stopped and turned to him, "What do you want?"

Chibi Kai swallowed his pain, "Good night!"

The woman frowned and left the room, "Mistake!"

The door closed after she went out. Chibi Kai stayed on the floor sobbing soundlessly.

A bark brought Chibi Kai's attention to the dog Kyou. He stood and walked to him, rubbing his tears away.

Chibi Kai pulled the collar off and the dog licked him and whimpered.

The two went to the bed and climbed up. The dog brought a random shirt first and put it near chibi Kai, who gladly took it and pulled it to hide his bruises, the shirt was several times over size his small frame.

Then Chibi Kai closed his eyes as he was about to sleep, "I love you, mama."

With these words, he fell asleep.

Everything returned to normal and the boys blinked.

"Man, he thought that was normal for a mother to do." Lee whispered.

"What else did she make him believe other than 'worthless child' and ' mistake'? And he still loved her." Max asked.

Tala opened the door, "We need to get out of here; I think we're going to see more these 'visions'."

They got out of the room waiting for more surprises to come.

_**EDITED**_


	6. All I Wanted Was To Make You Happy

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind if stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

The bladders walked through the corridors aimlessly; they didn't know what to do now. Finally they went back to the staircase and stopped.

"What now? We almost lost our way there!" Takao complained, huffing.

"You could use it as a way to lose weight, you know." Ian smirked.

Takao's face turned red, "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it means, baka!"

"Why you, take it back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I sa-""SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Rei and Tala shouted at the same time.

"Sorry!" Ian and Takao squeaked out, scared.

"Look down there!" Max said suddenly, pointing down. The others turned their eyes to where Max was pointing and gasped.

Kai was walking down there. He crossed the room and entered an open door, then faded away.

"That's our signal! Let's go!" Tala ran down the stairs, the rest hot after him. They walked into the room and instantly realized it was a kitchen. They went to explore it, there was a table in the middle, with several chairs around it. And the rest was the same as any ordinary kitchen except it was obvious that everything was expensive. What was so special about a kitchen?

Answering their unasked question, the same sensation hit them again. The kitchen became bright as if morning and everything was as if someone was living there, alive.

A man, with two toned hair, so much like Kai's, and crimson eyes, was sitting on a chair, sipping his black coffee, while reading the newspaper. He was tall, broad shoulders with muscled chest. The man also was wearing a business suit, the jacket was behind him on the chair. Let's not forget to say he was handsome. Ladies and gentlemen, you have just seen what Kai's going to be as an adult, and you can tell who he got his features from.

Next to the man, the same woman from last time, Kai's mother, was serving breakfast. She put the plates in front of her husband, her place and one near them; obviously Kai's place.

She then sat on her chair and started eating. The man looked at her, "Where's Kai, Anna?"

"I don't know. You shouldn't concern yourself with him; he will come any minute now, anyways." She replayed frowning.

Then, a small body entered the kitchen; Chibi Kai was still wearing the white oversized shirt that was hanging half way his shoulder, his hair was loose behind him and a little messy from sleep. He was rubbing his eye with the back of his fist, "Ohayo papa, mama!" Kai mumbled sleepily.

"Ohayo Kai! Sleep well?" the father asked smiling. Chibi Kai smiled at him too, "I think."

The father then frowned, "Anna? Why's Kai wearing this? Doesn't he have other clothes?" the woman and Chibi Kai were startled, "Yes, he have, Alexander! He just used that because he was playing with that dog last night! Right Kai?" she faked a smile.

Chibi Kai gazed at the ground and nodded, "Right! Sorry, papa."

"It's ok. Come set down, you must be hungry." The father smiled.

The boys observing this, walked to the corner and continued watching from there, "Kai's father seems good, caring and loving." Takao commented. The others nodded.

Chibi Kai then sat on his chair and started eating. Behind him the dog Kyou walked in also and barked. Chibi Kai turned to him, jumped down walked to the dog and kneeling, he put some of his food in front of it. Kyou started eating while Chibi Kai watched smiling.

"Wont you be hungry then?" Kai's father asked, not really angry at Kai. Chibi Kai's smile widened, "I don't care; as long as Kyou's content I'm content too!"

"You sure love your dog, Kai." He laughed.

Chibi Kai shook his head, "I love all animals, but Kyou is the best!"

Kai's father just laughed and returned reading his newspaper.

Anna glared at Chibi Kai from her place.

Kyou after finishing eating just stood there, looking around. That was before he saw something.

Chibi Kai was startled when Kyou suddenly growled and started barking loudly at something. He walked to him and kneeled, "What's wrong, Kyou?"

The dog only continued barking and growling at something. Chibi Kai, slowly, turned toward the place Kyou was glaring at.

And he blinked. Twice.

The boys gasped; the dog AND Chibi Kai were looking at THEM!

Chibi Kai tilted his head to the side as he looked at the stranger one after one. He then turned back to see his parents reaction; they both were looking at the same place but seemed to see nothing.

He then turned back toward the boys and smiled.

"Kai? What was Kyou growling at?" the father asked in confusion.

The boys began to sweat; what if Chibi Kai told them?

Chibi Kai as if sensing their panic, turned to his father, "Nothing, papa! He just saw a mouse! You know how Kyou hates them."

"A _mouse_?"

Chibi Kai quickly turned to Kyou, "Come on, Kyou. Stop that now."

Kyou let out one last growl then sat down and closed his eyes.

Kai's father shrugged and resumed his reading.

Chibi Kai sighed in relief.

The boys were shocked.

"Did he just…?" Max wasn't able to complete his question.

"I think…I mean, yes, he did. But why?" Rei stuttered.

"Shh, look at this!" Spencer commanded. They turned their eyes back.

Chibi Kai seemed to be trying to get his hair under control, he was running his fingers through his long mass of a hair, but then he winced.

Kai's father noticed this, "Something wrong, Kai?"

Chibi Kai was having trouble with his hair, "There's a knot in my hair I can't fix! It hurts!"

The father chuckled, "Let me see."

Chibi Kai moved to his father, who started fixing his hair. Anna was looking at them, a serious look on her face.

The man tenderly fixed Chibi Kai's hair, after that he tied it in a pony tail. But then he noticed something on Kai's skin, "Kai, what's this?" He tried to tug Chibi Kai's shirt to get a better look at it.

The woman's eyes widened as did Kai's. She quickly was beside Chibi Kai, "Kai? When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Yesterday evening…" Chibi Kai mumbled almost to himself.

"Come on!" she took his hand and led him out to the bath room.

The boys followed; they saw the scared look in Chibi Kai's eyes.

"She's going to beat him again!" Lee said enraged.

Anna and Chibi Kai entered the bath room, the boys behind them.

"Wow! Even the bath's big and beautiful!" Ian gawked.

Anna started filling the bath tub.

"Ma...mama?" Chibi Kai asked, uncertainly. He was rewarded with a sharp slap to his face, which quickly reddened.

The woman stood there, mad as hell, "You realize what was about to happen down there?"

Chibi Kai lifted himself from the bath room floor, tears started running down his face, "I-I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean it. I-" he was cut by another slap.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, "Now just get your clothes off and get there."

Chibi Kai did as he was told, then something clicked in his mind. He swallowed and glanced at her, "Ar- are you up set, mama?"

"Up set?" The woman let out a bitter laugh, "I have been up set since _you_ were born!"

Chibi Kai, now only in his boxers, stood wiping his tears, "Will you be happy if I were gone?" he asked seriously.

Anna's eyes widened, then she smirked, "Of course."

"Then…" Chibi Kai looked at his mother's eyes, deadly serious, "Then, I'm willing to do that; I will do anything to make you happy again!"

Anna's smirk widened, "Willing, are you?" Chibi Kai nodded.

The boys eyes widened in shock, he's not going to…

The woman clapped her hands together, a big smile on her face, "Oh, Kai, if you're so eager, then get in there and I will do the rest!"

Chibi Kai nodded again and got in the bathtub. Anna grabbed his shoulders, "Be a good boy and don't resist." She then began pushing him in the water. Chibi Kai smiled up at her, "I love you, mama." And then his entire face went under.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" Max, Kevin, Lee and Takao screamed, horrified at this.

"Stop it; he won't die!" Tala hushed them. "How do you know it?" Ian asked.

"Hw was with us, wasn't he? I don't think we lived with a zombie." Tala explained.

"Oh! Hehe sorry!" the others laughed nervously.

The dog Kyou was there, he had just came in and watched what was happening and growled. Anna looked at him then returned to the task at hands. Chibi Kai was by now got a pained look on his face, but he kept his lips closed.

Kyou barked and ran out.

Anna watched closely as the pained look on Kai's face deepened and then all of the sudden his lips parted and bubbles of air went out of his mouth up, and his body went limp.

Anna smirked at her work and left to pretend she only went to get Kai's clothes.

The boys' eyes widened at what they have just witnessed. Chibi Kai's body hadn't come up, it stayed under the water, his face looked peaceful and the water making his hair moving slowly.

"Is he dead?" Kenny asked slowly.

"I-I don't know… he isn't moving and isn't breathing!" Rei stuttered.

Then, they all heard a bark followed by a man's voice, "What's it Kyou? Where are you taking me?"

The dog came in dragging the man with him by his shirt. Alexander was about to say something else when he saw what was inside the water filled bathtub.

"OH, MY GOD, KAI!" he rushed to his son and quickly pulled him out and held him close to his chest, shaking him trying to waking him up, "Kai! Kai, wake up! Do you hear me?"

Then he realized that Chibi Kai was not even breathing, "Oh, no!" he put him on the floor and started pressing on his chest trying to get him to breathe again, but nothing happened.

Tears started to gather in his eyes and he crushed his mouth to Chibi Kai's, pushing Oxygen into him.

The boys watched intently as the man did that repeatedly. Finally, to their joy Chibi Kai suddenly coughed, hard, water rushed out his mouth. Before Chibi Kai knew anything, he was in the arms of his father. His eyes went wide open as he realized that his father was crying over him.

Anna came in and frowned when she saw that Chibi Kai was still alive. Chibi Kai had his own arms wrapped around his father's neck, what just happened hadn't registered in his mind yet. Then he saw his mother, who was glaring at him. Then it all came back to him, his eyes narrowed, not of anger, but of sadness, tears slipped down his pale cheeks and he hugged his father tighter as he cried his sorrow out.

The boys stood there stunned as everything once again faded away, but they could still hear the soft sobbing of Chibi Kai.

… … … … … … …

**Please read and review **

Hey, guys! I got good marks on my exams. YAY! It really was hard, when I say hard I mean **HARD** hard.

Well, this is it for now.


	7. Prince Of Fire

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind if stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

Soon after the bladders got out of the bathroom, it started again. So they just stood there watching.

Chibi Kai sat on his bed, watching father as he was got some clothes for him. As Kai sat their, he tried to dry his hair using his hands. It wasn't working very well for him and he frown at his hair.

Suddenly, Kai's crimson eyes glowed. (A/N: only the pupils, people!)

Kai raised his hands again, above the tip of each of his fingers there were a small fire like a candle. His hair went up like some wind force was moving it.

The boys were shocked at that and Kai's father hadn't notice a thing, for he wasn't facing him.

A minute later, it all settled as if nothing happened. Only then did Kai realize what just happened, or what he just did, he looked at his hands with wide open mouth and eyes. He touched his hair and found it dry, which added to his shock.

Kai glanced at his father, who seemed clueless, and returned his gaze to his hand. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating. To his surprise, he got a small flame over a finger.

He smiled widely.

"Well, Kai, this will do!" Alexander's voice caused Kai to lose the flame he just created, and looked up, "Huh?"

"What do you thing of it?" Kai's father raised the outfit he chose for Kai with a smile. A blue sleeveless top with a picture of a flying phoenix on it, dark blue buggy pants, and dark blue gloves to go with it.

"I like it!" chibi Kai chirped but then he noticed the look on his father's face, "What?"

Alexander stepped closer to Kai, "Kai, your face's all flushed and sweaty! Are you feeling OK?"

Kai then noticed the headache that was forming, "yeah, I'm OK. Only feeling a headache."

Just as Kai finished that sentence, his vision went blurry and his world began spinning.

Alexander rushed forward as chibi Kai's body fell on the bed, "Kai!"

Chibi Kai was taking ragged breaths and gasping slightly, his face now more flushed than before, sweat gathered on his forehead and he was shaking. Alexander felt his son's forehead and gasped; chibi Kai was burning with a fever, "Oh, my god!"

He quickly pulled chibi Kai's towel that was around him and wiped the sweat with it, then he pulled the covers over him. As soon as he finished he ran out the room, "ANNA, CALL A DOCTOR QUICKLY!"

The boys, now alone with chibi Kai in the room, rushed to his side.

"Did you see that? He just created fire by his own!" Ian shouted.

Tala nodded, "Yeah, and by the look he got after that I can safely day he didn't know about his ability before!"

Bryan gasped, "Do you remember what Boris and Voltair kept saying before Kai left us?"

The other three D boys turned to him and thought about it. Then it clicked to them, "They kept ordering him to use his powers!" Spencer said.

"Kai always refused and it repeatedly got him punished!" Ian added.

Tala sighed, "I thought they meant his bey blading abilities…"

Rei and the others listened carefully, "So Voltair knew about it! But how?"

"We don't know. Maybe we're going to know after awhile! You know, this past living thing!" Takao pointed down at the floor.

"Takao, for the first time, you could be right!" Tala chuckled.

Takao narrowed his eyes, "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"Whatever!" Tala turned his gaze to chibi Kai, "I think using that power caused his fever."

They all turned to the child in bed and sighed. Chibi Kai had a pained look and was panting now, he curled himself like a ball and was shivering uncontrollably.

"I hope he gets better fast." Max whispered.

After a minute, Alexander returned with a dump cloth in his hand, "Hang on, Kai! The doctor's on his way."

He started to run the cloth on chibi Kai's face, trying to get the fever to go down.

Outside rain started to pour down as a storm was on its way.

Alexander stayed with his son for a few hours waiting for the doctor's arrival. The doctor was supposed to be there a while ago, why hadn't he come yet? Alexander watched chibi Kai's face closely, the fever worsened so much that chibi Kai started to moan and whimper loudly.

"Damn it! Where's he?" he shouted, he was starting to fear for his son's life.

"He will not come; the storm outside stopped him." A deep voice answered him and Alexander turned to the door to see his father there, Voltair.

"How did you get here, then?" he asked in confusion.

"I have my ways." He stepped in, "What happened to my grandson?"

Alexander stood, "I don't know, one minute he was fine, the next he was like this!"

"Nothing at all?" Voltair raised a brow. "Well, yes, he was about to drown before that in the bathtub, but I got there in time."

"But nothing other than that happened." Voltair whispered then smirked, "I think I know!"

"You do? What's it?"

"He's the first of the fifth generation. What does that remind you of?"

Alexander gaped at his father, "You can't seriously still believe that! Kai's not the 'Prince of fire' or 'The perfect' whatever's that you call it! It doesn't even exist, I'm sure!"

"Alexander!" Voltair boomed, "My own grandfather was one, and he showed me himself! He told me the first of the fifth generation gets to be the prince of fire! He was the first of the fifth generation! How many times should I tell you? You should be proud of your son, that he's the prince of fire."

"Nonsense!" Alexander argued, "And even if he was, what are you going to do about it? Nothing!"

At that, Voltair smirked, "Yes, I will!"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm going to take him with me as soon as he gets better! He's going to be the key for my plans!"

"WHAT!" Alexander shouted, "You're going to use your grandson as a tool for your selfish plans! What kind of grandfathers do that to their grandsons? Are you out of your mind?"

"Watch your tone with me, son! I'm still your father!" Voltair narrowed his eyes, "And don't try anything, I'm going to take him with me. I'll come back tomorrow and you should better decided to hand him over, or else!"

Alexander stood, deep in shock, his father was threatening him. He wanted to take his son away from him.

Voltair and Alexander glared daggers at each other.

"Papa…uhh!" a weak voice was heard behind him. Alexander turned to his son and took his small hand in his bigger ones, "Don't worry, Kai, I'm here!" chibi Kai turn towered his father, his eyes still closed, "Papa…"

The look on Voltair's face was showing clearly how disgusted he was at the emotions his son was showing for his grandson.

"Oh, god,…what should I do?" he whispered, tears almost falling.

"Alexander, I need your help here!" Anna's voice was heard from outside. Alexander sighed and stood, "I'll be back…" with that he went off.

Voltair smirked and reached to his pocket as he walked to chibi Kai, "I'll make you the perfect warrior you're supposed, grandson! I'll get you red of these pathetic emotions."

Voltair kneeled beside chibi Kai's bed, and pulled his hand from his pocket, "You see this, grandson?" he motioned toward the red pill like thing, "This, grandson, is the only thing that can cure you. My grandfather told as he gave it to me that when the perfect uses his power for the first time, he becomes ill. But as soon as he swallow this…he becomes well as if nothing happened ever. Well, grandson, it's your turn to take it."

He pushed the pill like into chibi Kai's mouth and made him swallow, "Tomorrow, Kai." Voltair stood up, "Tomorrow, you're going to see what the world really is!"

As voltair finished his words, Alexander came back, "Sorry, had to do something."

"Never mind." Voltair smirked and turned toward the door, "He's going to be OK, no need for a doctor now. But, son, you better remember what I told you. I will come back tomorrow."

Alexander stared at his father's retreating form with concern, what if he did take Kai away?

His thoughts, however, were destructed as he heard a soft moan. Chibi Kai was waking up and moaning slightly, "Papa?"

Alexander smiled at his son, "I'm here, Kai." Chibi Kai opened his eyes and saw his father, he smiled, "Uh…there's a nasty taste in my mouth!" chibi Kai laughed, making his father smile and hug him tightly, "Oh, Kai. You're going to get better soon enough!"

Chibi Kai tilted his head in confusion, "Better? Why? Was I sick?" Alexander chuckled, "You little phoenix! Ah, don't mind anything; you're with me and that's all what matters." Chibi Kai shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he rested his head on his father's shoulder and slept.

Alexander sighed as he realized that his son was asleep and tugged him into bed. "Good night, phoenix. Rest well!" he then stood and turned the lights off.

The boys blinked as everything returned to normal.

"Now that was weird!" Ian said very slowly.

Takao nodded, "That Voltair's really freaky if you ask me."

Tala walked to the door, "Come on! Let's go!"

The others followed.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

One of you asked how I get the ideas for this story. Well, set on a swing thing and let your imagination work. I really don't think much when I do that, I just close my eyes and stroke my cat Kouichi, I start thinking about what I want to…uh…think about, and it just play in my mind like a film without much effort.

Believe me, you think of amazing things when you think it while swaying on a swing.

Note: I wrote a story 'I'm Going To Die' about beyblade, I want you to read. It's a real story happened where I live nearly two weeks ago.it freaked me out a little, tell me what you think about it.

**Miako6 **


	8. I don't want to go!

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind of stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

The group of boys walked through the mansion. Max was holding onto Lee, who was having troubles walking with the extra weight. The others kept ignoring Takao's whining, that was before Spenser did his magic on him, no one knew what exactly, but were glad because now Takao was silent.

They came to a two corridors, Rei turned to them, "Where should we take?"

Kevin held his chin, "I suggest the one to the left!". They agreed to it and started walking, but then a cold chill ran through them, "Is it me or is it suddenly so cold in here?" Ian mumbled, shivering.

"It _IS_ cold so suddenly." Kenny answered him.

_Go back…_

"Huh?" they all heard Kai's voice again.

Kai appeared in front of them, they stepped back. The haunted expression still obvious on him. Kai shook his head slowly and the look on his face changed to a one of fear. Then, disappeared again.

They looked at one another, "Well, I think it was obvious that Kai didn't want us to go that way. Whatever the reason is…" Lee whispered. They nodded and turned around to take the other direction.

They saw a room the door was open slightly, "So, what do you think?" Max asked.

"It's the only room around here, so let's get in!" Tala opened the door fully and walked in. the other bladders followed.

Immediately it started.

Chibi Kai was sitting, in front of him some papers and, pencils. He seemed to be drawing on them.

"Kai, I got something for you!" Alexander's voice sounded from out side the room, but soon he got in there. Chibi Kai turned to his father, "What is it?"

Alexander smiled and kneeled beside him, he brought his fist to chibi Kai, "Guess what."

"I don't know. What is it?" chibi Kai nearly jumped. Alexander laughed, "A little impatient, aren't we?" the fist opened to reveal the thing.

Chibi Kai gasped, "Dranzer!" he looked at his father, "But it's yours! You used her to win championships."

"Yes Kai, I did. And it's your turn now to become the champion. I know you're going to be the best. Take it. It's yours now. Right, Dranz?" the chip glowed.

Chibi Kai took it and admired it, "It's really beautiful!" then he smiled, "We're going to become the best of the best together, Dranzer. Thank you, papa!" he then hugged him, "I love you!"

"Love you too, Kai." He released him, "But we are not over yet!"

Chibi Kai rose his head again, "There 's something else?" Alexander nodded, smiling. He reached behind him and pulled something long and white.

"That's one LONG scarf!" Chibi Kai exclaimed in awe. Alexander chuckled, "Right! That's Kai's LONG scarf!" he then wrapped it around Chibi Kai's neck.

When he was finished, chibi Kai stood and examined himself. He spun around himself making the scarf as well as his hair swirl around his body like some magic spell.

"I need to be down now, Kai! See you in a while."

Chibi Kai nodded and stared at his father's retreating form. When he disappeared, he returned to his drawing, "Dranzer, we'll be the strongest. We'll make them know who Kai Hiwatari is. Just like papa was!" the chip glowed again.

Just then, Kyou entered and barked. Chibi Kai smiled, "Hey, Kyou. You know what I'm drawing?" the dog sat beside him. "The strangers from yesterday, remember them?" the dog barked again as if remembering. Chibi Kai smiled and looked up at the boys, who were startled again at the chibi. "Say hello to them, Kyou."

The dog looked up and barked at the bladers. Kenny nearly fainted, but Takao held him fast enough, "Wow, Kai really has a way with scaring people!"

Chibi Kai laughed again, "Look here, Kyou!"

"Look where, Kyou?"

Chibi Kai jumped at the voice. He turned toward the door to see his grandfather.

"Grandpa!" chibi Kai stood and bowed to him.

"What were you doing?" Voltair asked as he sat down beside chibi Kai. Chibi Kai gulped; the man always gave him the creeps, "No-nothing. Just drawing!"

"Drawing, were you!" Voltair said not really interested, "Do you know, Kai, that it was me who saved you yesterday?"

Chibi Kai turned sharply to him, "Huh?"

Voltair smirked, "Yesterday! When you got the fever, it was me who cured you. Don't I deserve a 'thank you' at least?"

Chibi Kai bowed slightly, "Thank you, grandpa, for saving me!"

Voltair shook his head, "No, Kai. Not like that! I want a 'thank you kiss'!"

The boys were puzzled at Voltair's behavior, specially the D boys, "What is he trying to do?" Tala hissed.

Hesitating at first, chibi Kai stood and walked to his grandfather and kissed his cheek.

Still, Voltair shook his head, "Not there, Kai. I want it here." He pointed at chibi Kai's lips then at his own lips.

"WHAT! THE PERVERT! HOW DARE HE?" Takao shouted, standing up.

"Help here, please!" Lee pleaded; he was holding an enraged Rei.

"LET ME AT HIM! I TELL YOU LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Chibi Kai not knowing what his grandfather was at, kissed him where he wanted.

"Good boy." Voltair smirked, licking his lips, "Now, what were you drawing?"

Chibi Kai smiled and pointed at his work, "See those?" Pointing at each figure chibi Kai named them, "They are Tala, Rei, Ian, Kenny, Takao, Max, Lee, Kevin, Bryan and Spencer!"

You can imagine the shock now to the boys.

"Say, Kai. I don't want you to be wasting your time at this. Why don't you let me train you to be the best blader you want to be?" Voltair said calmly as he brought a knife and fingered the blade of it.

"You will?" chibi Kai asked, curious.

"Oh, yes… but that will happen if you ignored your drawing, you know." Voltaire brought the knife down on the paper, where chibi Kai did his drawing, "I'll make a team, name it something, emm, what about the Demolition Boys?" with that he tore the paper.

Chibi Kai's eyes widened then narrowed, "Well…" he took the knife from his grandfather and held it in both hands, "I want to be a blade…" he bend the blade till it broke, "…Breaker!"

Voltair growled but said nothing.

The boys turned to each other, "Blade Breaker, huh?" Takao said, smug.

Ian shook his head, "No comment!"

"So, Kai. Show me this power you used yesterday." Voltair suddenly said, smirking while rubbing chibi Kai's back.

Chibi Kai looked at the strangers, who shook their heads no.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Voltair slipped his hand under chibi Kai's shit, resuming rubbing it, "You know what I'm talking about. Show me your fire, Kai!"

"I-" chibi Kai stopped speaking when he felt his grandfather's hand moving to his stomach then going down to his pants. "Uh?"

The boys eyes widened at what Voltair was about to do, "He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do, right?" Spenser hissed.

"That pervert!" Rei growled, ready to attack if needed.

Voltair slipped his hand down chibi Kai's pants, which made him lose ability to talk. Chibi Kai tried to wriggle free from his grandfather but the other hand held chin, after that he felt himself being pulled beck to his grandfather, "Grandpa! What are you doing?" chibi Kai whined.

Voltair smiled as he touched chibi Kai, "you're so soft, grandson!" he purred.

Chibi Kai jerked at the touch, "I don't like it!" he whimpered, his eyes beginning to shin with tears, "Grandpa, let go, please!"

"LET ME GO FOR THE LAST TIME! HOW DARE HE? HE'S HIS GRANDSON! I'M GONNA KLL HIM! RIP HIS HEAD OFF THEN FEED IT TO THE DOGS! LET ME AT HIM!" Rei screamed trying to get the others to let him go.

Bryan, Spenser, Ian, Takao, Max, Lee and Kevin were holding him down to stop him. Kenny sweat dropped but Tala was disgusted with Voltair.

"Kai, I'm back!" Alexander's voice was heard.

Voltair quickly slipped his hand out and stood, just as Alexander came in, much to chibi Kai's relief.

"Kai- father? What are _you_ doing here?" Alexander hissed but was startled when chibi Kai clung to his leg.

Voltair smirked, "I told you yesterday, as I remember."

Alexander's eyes narrowed, "And I, as I remember, told you I will NOT give him up to you! Who knows what kind of things you'll do to him…"

Chibi Kai watched in confusion as his father and grandfather argued, but he had this feeling that it was not good at all.

"Don't defy me, boy!" Voltair growled. Alexander glanced down at chibi Kai then at his father, "It's all about Kai, then let him decide!"

Voltair raised a brow then nodded. He watched as Alexander bent down and held chibi Kai's shoulders with his hands.

Alexander took a deep breath, "Kai, do you want to go with your grandpa or stay here with me?" chibi Kai tilted his head to the side (A/N: Ahhhh, adorable!), "Why should I decide?"

Alexander increased the pressure on chibi Kai's shoulders, but it didn't hurt him, "Kai, it's your choice. You can live with the one you want! Who do you want to live with?"

Chibi Kai watched his father's eyes closely, then looked at his grandfather, then back at his father and closed his eyes.

The bladers held their breaths; this decision could change Kai's life completely.

Chibi Kai opened his eyes and looked at his grandfather, "I …" he stopped.

"You what, Kai?" Voltair asked.

"I want to…" chibi Kai took of his father's jacket, "To stay with father." He then buried his face into it.

Alexander smiled and hugged chibi Kai tightly. Voltair, however, growled angrily, "If that's your choice, then so be it. I'm off!" then he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Alexander released chibi Kai, smiling, but was shocked to see him crying, "Kai, what's wrong?"

Chibi Kai rubbed his eyes still crying, "Gran-grandpa! Grandpa's going to- he's going to do something; I can feel it! I- I don't like it!"

Alexander hugged chibi Kai tightly to his chest again, worried, "I'm sure it's nothing, Kai! And even if he did, I wont let him take you away from me."

Chibi Kai just kept shaking his head and cry.

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! **

Sorry for the late up date, I had a lot of troubles.

At first, university's homework and projects. Then, I got to help to do three characters in one play. After that, I got a high fever I don't know the reason for! I was sick for a WEEK!

Those were my reasons. Sorry again.

Oh, yes! I had to cut this story to two parts; I wanted to update it fast for you!

Thank you all for reviewing for me, I finally reached 50 review! Can you help me to reach 60 this time?

**Important!**

Q- how old were the BB in the first season? And the second season? I think I forgot to say this but this story is in between!

Q- I'm going to write another story for BB, but it's going to be a cross over with Ranma! Well, only Ryouga Hibiki. Kai's going to have a curse too, but I'm not sure what it's going to be yet. I thought about a girl first but I thought that there's a lot of story mentioning Kai as a girl! Then a cat, then a small boy! What do you think? I really need your opinion on this!

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

**Miako6**


	9. I won't let you fall!

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind of stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

The boys watched as chibi Kai sobbed into his father's shoulder. For nearly half an hour it stayed like that, even Anna came to check on him, but also she looked puzzled, "Your father left, muttering something about 'prince of fire being the human phoenix raising from the ashes', what the hell does that mean?". Alexander gave it no interest as he was trying to calm his son down.

"What's wrong with him by the way?" Anna asked, annoyed. Alexander looked at her weird, "I think Voltaire scared him… he wanted him to choose between him or us!"

Anna had that look that screamed: 'and you actually _let_ him stay!' to her luck Alexander didn't see it, "Anna, go call Stanley; I think we need his help".

Anna, though she was annoyed, did as she was told. After five minutes she came back, "He's in his way here." Alexander nodded.

Chibi Kai has calmed down awhile ago, but he still buried his face in his father's chest, he wasn't listening to his parents, though. He was concentrating on something else; he was hearing a sound… no! … voice? It was like someone was….. ruttling? (A/N: You know the sound that you make when you say a broken 'Aaaaaaaaa'? if not, well, for those who saw the movie 'The Grudge' the sound the dead woman was emitting all the time, coz in this fic it's her, I did some changes to her!.)

Chibi Kai had his eyes were open, but deep in thought trying to pin point the source of the noise. Finally, he looked up at the corner of the room. The noise seemed to be coming from there.

And his eyes widened.

The boys glanced at each other; from their position it seems like chibi Kai was looking at them, since they were _standing_ in the corner and chibi Kai was _setting_ down, looking _up_.

Up in the corner, where chibi Kai was staring, was forming a black liquid that was increasing in size slowly. His eyes widened even more when the 'thing' was forming a huge shape of a head.

"Papa?" chibi Kai tugged at his father's jacket, his voice was no more than a whisper, "Papa!" Alexander looked down, "What is it, Kai?"

Chibi Kai had his eyes glued to the corner up, "Papa, let's get out of here!"

Alexander blinked; though his son only whispered, his voice was scared and rather desperate. He moved his eyes to look at what his son was looking at, but saw nothing out of ordinary, so what got chibi Kai like this?

"Papa, please! Let's get out of here! Papa!" Now chibi Kai began to tug at his father with both hands, looking at him pleadingly.

The boys were confused, too. Was he scared of them, _now_? Then, they looked up, but they, too, saw nothing. That got them more confused. "What IS wrong with him? No one get scared of nothing like that!" Ian nearly screamed.

The dog Kyou began growling at the same spot chibi Kai was looking at. Tala and Rei noticed this first then the rest of them. They watched as the dog's pupils became slits and it barked at something violently. Alexander, with mild confusion, stared as Kyou so suddenly lowered his ears and escaped the room whimpering, obviously terrified of something.

Chibi Kai glanced there once again and yelped, he quickly faced his father and tried to pushed him out of the room, "Papa, there's no time! Please, let's get out!" chibi Kai's eyes began to water as he was shaking.

Anna, now fed up with her son, stood, "That's it! We're not going any where 'till you tell us what's going on!"

Chibi Kai shakily looked at the thing again, and froze; it became a face of a woman, with long hair that fell in front of her face, But it was all black and huge, you could see the face and the neck but the rest of the body was still as a liquid on the corner, "A…I…!" chibi Kai stuttered, unable to form words.

Tala frowned, there was no way that chibi Kai was like this for no reason, he looked up again, and nearly fell; now he could see it. The thing chibi Kai and the dog saw, "Guys, I think I know what got him like this…" the others looked at him then up, to be frozen like the chibi was.

"Pa-papa!"

Alexander stood, "OK, Kai. We're out of here! Come on Anna!" he got chibi Kai out of the room, but then realized that Anna didn't do as much as one step, "Anna?"

"That kid only wants attention! Don't give him that or he will do it more often. I'm not going anywhere because there is no reason to- Ah!" Anna was cut short as something lunged at her and slammed with her on the wall.

The boys as well as Alexander were shocked. Alexander was about to ran to his wife's aid but saw that she was trying to get the thing off her by pushing at its shoulders, but then froze and went limb.

He stared at her still body, and the black thing was turning to him, he realized that his wife was dead and whatever that thing was, was responsible of her death, and it was coming to get him now.

He quickly ran out the room and to his son, who was waiting for him there, "Hurry; we need to get away from here!" he grabbed chibi Kai's hand and ran. The boys were just behind them.

The problem was, they were in the third floor. They needed to get down and out, _fast_!

Chibi Kai was having trouble running since he was only a child and his father was taller and faster than him, "Papa, where's mama?"

"She isn't coming, Kai! We have to get away without her!" Alexander answered without turning to look back, still running.

Chibi Kai turned to look back and gasp in horror, the 'thing' was behind them only a couple of meters away. But what scared him was that it wasn't running, no, it was crawling after them using its hands, and was fast.

The chibi whimpered and tried to increase his speed. Then, it happened. The boys, who were running along with chibi Kai, watched in horror as chibi Kai's hand slipped out of his father's grasp as he fell to the floor, the thing just behind him.

"PAPA!"

Alexander turned back in alarm when he realized that his son has fallen on the floor. He quickly ran back and was about to get him back when suddenly the thing to hold of chibi Kai's ankle and started pulling him back towards it.

"Ahh, papa, help!" chibi Kai shouted raising one arm to hold his father, fear gripping at his heart.

The thing was moving back and under the carpet where it seemed to disappear under, trying to pull chibi Kai with it.

Alexander, with panic, jumped and held chibi Kai's hand and tried to pull him back, Chibi Kai was crying, tears were running down his face.

Alexander gritted his teeth and grabbed chibi Kai's upper arms and pulled again, but this time harder, "Hang on, Kai! I'll get you!"

The boys stared in shock and panic as they hoped that Alexander would succeed on saving chibi Kai.

"Come ON, you can do it!" Ian yelled, trying to cheer Alexander on.

"ARGH!" Alexander growled as he tried to free his son, then he realized that he probably was hurting chibi Kai by pulling him this way.

And he got an idea.

He crouched over and kicked the thing face, which was covered with long hair, causing it to release chibi Kai.

"You go, buddy!" Max jumped into the air, "now RUN!"

In the blink of the eye, Alexander was on his feet again and ran away. This time, though, he held chibi Kai in his arms to avoid any accidents again.

While Alexander was running, nearing the stair, chibi Kai glanced over his shoulder and was greeted by the sight of the thing rushing after them.

The thing's face appeared after the kick, it was a woman's face, her eyes were wide open with fear and the mouth open in a silence scream, its skin was pale almost blue. The noise it was emitting before has returned again but with an angry tone this time. It was crawling twice as fast using the legs to help.

Chibi Kai hugged his father's neck, shutting his eyes tightly.

Only a few steps and they would reach the stair, but suddenly, something grabbed Alexander's ankle, causing him to loose his footing and fall to the floor with the chibi. He quickly looked back to see what caused it, to see it was the thing's hair that was around his ankle.

"Pa-papa?" chibi Kai moved close to his father; seeking comfort and safety.

Alexander hugged his son with one arm while using the other to try and loosen the hair around his ankle. Soon he realized it was too late as the thing was now only a couple of feet away. Chibi Kai was staring at the thing, frozen with fear.

"Kai…" Alexander called the chibi but got no response; as the chibi was still staring, "Kai!" this time chibi Kai slowly and shakily turned his head towards his father, who was smiling sadly at him, "I'm sorry, Kai!"

Before chibi Kai could say anything, he found himself flying or rather falling through the air. (A/N: Remember they are on the third floor and now he is falling down. this scene I used from Shaman King, the boy who his mother threw him so that he won't get killed as well? I liked so much!)

"WHAT HAS HE DONE!" Takao screamed in horror as they watched as chibi Kai was thrown to the air.

"Dranzer! Take care of Kai!" Alexander shouted.

The blade in chibi Kai's pocket glowed and the fire bird shot out. In a blink of the eye she had chibi Kai safely on her back. She then placed him on the floor and went back to her blade.

No more than few second did Kai realize what had just happened and his eyes widened, "No…"

He looked up to where his father was still there, "Papa!" he quickly stood and ran to the stair climbing it to the third floor.

The thing or the woman that was after them had melted as soon as Alexander threw chibi Kai down to get him down there, but not before hurting Alexander.

Chibi Kai reached the third floor and was panting when he saw his father. He rushed to him and fell to his knees, "Papa, wake up! You have to wake up; you said we're going away from here together!" chibi Kai shook his father, trying to get him to wake up.

Alexander opened his eyes slightly, but chibi Kai could see the pain in them clearly, what caused chibi Kai to be in shock, "K-Kai…"

The ruttling sound returned, signaling that the thing had returned again.

Chibi Kai turned his head to stare with wide eyes holding so much intensity at the thing, which was staring back at him.

"What's happening?" Kevin asked, puzzled. Tala narrowed his eyes, "He's memorizing it!"

"What?" almost everyone asked, as they turn to him. Tala ignored their eyes on him and kept his eyes at chibi Kai, "That thing hurt his father and I think he knows it has something to do with his mother not being with them now. He's memorizing the thing that caused his family to be like this, causing his father to be in so much pain."

"Oh!" They returned their gazes on the scene before them.

Chibi Kai stared at the thing for a few more moments, that was before his eyes glowed again and an aura appeared around him, the look in his eyes changed to one of rage.

Alexander and the boys were shocked at the fire aura around chibi Kai, especially Alexander.

Chibi Kai let out a scream that echoed around the house, as he held his arms up, his left hand around his right wrist. "Leave us ALONE!" with that scream he slammed his hand to the wooden floor. One second later three flames burst out of the floor in front of his hand and made their way to the woman, breaking the wooden floor in their way.

The flames headed to the women and threw her with their force into the wall, and breaking it.

Chibi Kai, after the aura disappeared, ran to his father, who was deep in shock.

What chibi Kai and his father failed to notice was the floor beneath them cracking; because of the force of the attack chibi Kai made. When they did realize, it was too late as part of the floor beneath them gave away and fell taking Alexander with it.

Alexander had his eyes shut after he felt himself falling waiting for the impact, but when he felt nothing happening he opened his eyes at the sight of chibi Kai grabbing his hand with his small ones, "Kai!"

Chibi Kai was half way down the broken floor, holding his father was just to much to his small body that was giving up any minute, "I-I won't l-let you fall, papa…"

Alexander was impressed with his son, but was also worried; the cloth on chibi Kai's shoulder was beginning to tear open slowly while blood was seeping through, proving it was too much for him.

"Kai, let me go; you're hurting your self!" Alexander tried to reason to his son, who shook his head stubbornly, "NO! I will never let go! I won't…" tears began falling from his eyes.

"Kai…" Alexander whispered, eyes softening, then widened when chibi Kai let out a yell gathering all his power to pull his father up.

The boys watched, amazed as chibi Kai was slowly pulling Alexander up little by little until he was fully up and safe.

Alexander hugged his son tightly as he began to sob loudly, "I'm proud of you son."

Alas, the women returned to them with full force, causing chibi Kai to scream with panic, but when she was there the whole floor gave in and fell, causing the three of them to fall with it.

When it all settled, there was nothing more than a pile of wood hiding the three of them.

… … … … …

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**

Sorry. Again, I had to cut this to another chapter, sorry if it was cliffy, but I couldn't help it. Gomenasai!

Please, tell me what you think. Oh, thank you all the reviewers! I love you so much, and keep your reviews coming; it makes my day.

People, I wanted you to look at my videos I made about Kai and other animes. You can find it at:

http/ my profile!


	10. Saved?

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind of stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

The boys stared at the pile of wood that hid Alexander, chibi Kai and the thing within it. They waited and waited for any of them minus the women to get out of there.

"D-do you think that they…?" Max asked worriedly.

Takao gulped, "I don't know."

"No. It can't just end like this," Rei shook his head, "Can it?"

Lee frowned, "Listen!"

They stared at the pile as something within was moving, "Who do you think it is?" Ian asked.

A fist threw it self up through the wood.

To the joy of them at was chibi Kai's, who slowly made his way out, panting and coughing.

"He made it!" Tala whispered.

When chibi Kai was finally out, he was on all four and bleeding from different places. He tried to set but gasped, he drew his right leg up and realized that a splinter was buried half way his thigh; it wasn't very big, but big enough to hurt and bleed.

Chibi Kai bit his lower lip as he started to pull it out; he pulled at it slowly at first, but winced when it hurt him. He drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, with a swift of his hand, he pulled it out. This movement caused him to whimper in pain as the blood was now oozing uncontrollably.

Chibi Kai held the wound with both hands trying to stop it, which was in vain. He then tore his shirt and wrapped it around his wound tightly. After he was satisfied with his work, he glanced at his surrounding.

As soon as his eyes landed on the pile of the broken wood, he remembered what had happened, with a yelp he quickly ran to it and began throwing the wood away in hope to get his father out in time.

After a minute of digging, he found an arm, his father's arm. Chibi Kai smiled and tugged at it 'till half the body was out, "Papa, come on! Get out of …" his voice trailed off as he realized that the arm wasn't his father's anymore.

Chibi Kai stared at the arm, a woman's arm, a pale woman's arm. He swallowed and moved his eyes up and up.

Tattered clothes.

Pale skin.

When he reached the face he nearly fainted; it was the pale face of the woman, her eyes bore into him making him shiver, with the silent scream of her wide open mouth.

Chibi Kai stared at her, with her returned stare her face was an inch away from his.

The boys were, too, staring at the scene before them, "G-god…" Spenser whispered.

Finally, chibi Kai came to his senses, he yelped and stepped several steps back, what he didn't realize was that, the stair was right behind him.

Chibi Kai screamed as he fell down the stairs until he reached the end of it. He tried to stand up but was so dazed that he tripped and fell again. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and stood again, this time succeeding.

As soon as chibi Kai got his footing he turned to the stair, and was about to trip again when he saw the woman crawling down the stairs with a speed that made him panic.

He ran to the nearest door, which he found was locked, so he ran to the second nearest door; the exit.

Now about to reach the door, he heard a voice calling him.

"_Child…_"

Chibi Kai stopped in his tracks while his hands on the handle; the voice was so soothing and soft, he couldn't resist listening to it.

"_Child, come to me… come and stay with me…_"

Chibi Kai turned around slowly. The boys noticed his eyes were half lidded and the sparkles in them were dimming too.

"What is she doing?" Lee asked in a whisper.

Takao shook his head signaling he didn't know either.

The woman was standing, stretching her arms to chibi Kai lazily, "_Come, you don't have to be afraid anymore. No one's going to hurt you again, not your mother, not anyone_"

"No one?" chibi Kai blinked slowly, "No one's going to hurt me again?"

"_No one. Come with me and I'll take you to where you and I can live happily together ever after, with no one to bother us._" She took a step ahead, "_Take my hand. You'll never regret this._"

Chibi Kai looked at her dazedly, "Happily? Together?"

"_Yes. Wasn't your wish to live without any pain? I'll be the mother you wished and deserve so much…_" She beckoned him, "_Come_."

Chibi Kai took one step towards her, "I want…. I want papa… to be with us." he took another step, then another, "Mama, too."

The woman kneeled down and extended her arms to take the small child into them, "_You don't need someone who hurts you._"

"I… don't need… someone…. who hurt…me?" chibi Kai reached the woman, who pulled him into a gentle embrace.

As chibi Kai was encircled by the woman's arms, his eyes lost all their sparkles completely. He rested his head on her chest and sighed, his eyes were slowly closing and opening as the woman was humming a soft melody, while rocking him back and forth.

CRASH!

The boys all turned towards the window, where the crash seemed to come from. and sure is; the dog Kyou was there growling at the woman, who stopped humming the melody and was staring at the dog.

With a bark and bared teeth, the dog lunged at her.

The woman rose an arm and when Kyou reached her, she slapped him breaking his neck with sickening crack that made the boys cringe at it.

Kyou fell on the floor, his neck in a strange angel unmoving.

Dead.

Kenny's face turned green and held his mouth.

Max was shaking covering his eyes with both his hands, "No, this is a monster… a monster… "

"Why did you stop?" chibi Kai's voice came so softly, as if he didn't see what had happened to the dog, _his_ dog, at all.

The woman hugged him again and continued the melody 'till chibi Kai leaned on her and closed his eyes completely.

Here, the woman moved the child a little away from her so he was facing her, but with his eyes closed and put a hand on his left cheek, all the while humming the melody.

Then, it started glowing, the woman's hand was glowing alone at first, then it extended and chibi Kai started to glow a pale blue hue of aura.

The boys watched in silence as chibi Kai's eyes darted open with a start, but nothing else; he just stared blankly with wide eyes as the glow around him increased.

The woman, after a minute removed her hand from his face, but the glowing around the chibi didn't disappear. No, the woman opened her mouth even wider making her look monstrous even more than she already was. She, then, started sucking the air; the aura around the chibi began getting sucked as well.

But even though she was sucking, or better, using her mouth, the melody never stopped.

The chibi's eyes widened, still without their sparkles, and started to gasp for air silently, his face contracting and pain slightly. He was turning paler and paler as the woman was sucking more of the aura.

"What the HELL?" Tala suddenly shouted.

The all turned to him, "Tala?" Bryan asked, "What is it?"

Tala shook his head looking panicked, "She's sucking his soul! That glow is Kai's soul! SHE'S **_KILLING_** HIM YOU DUMB-HEADS!" Tala screamed the last sentence, nearly pulling at his hair at their stupidity.

Rei's eyes doubled in size and quickly turned his attention to chibi Kai and the woman, "She's controlling him, isn't she?" he whispered to himself, "No…Kai…Kai"

Chibi Kai was by now as pale as a sheet of paper was, and was fruitlessly struggling to breathe.

"KAI!" Rei yelled out loud, hoping the chibi would hear him, "Kai, snap out of it!"

Chibi Kai blinked slowly and tried to talk, but he was still breathless, and the woman was still controlling him.

Rei balled his hands to fists, "You CAN do it! DON'T let her get you!"

At this, the sparkles in chibi Kai's eyes returned, "Rei?" he whispered.

The boys sighed in relief, but the danger wasn't over yet.

The woman, realizing that her controlling had been broken, sucked in his soul faster, causing the chibi to scream in pain and fall to his knees.

"Oh, no…" Max whimpered.

By now, the woman had moved so that she was nearly hovering above chibi Kai.

"Kai!" Lee shouted, he noticed that the chibi could hear them even now, so he tried to warn him. The others coughed up with him and started shouting for chibi Kai to look out.

"She's right above you, Kai!" Tala screamed.

"Look out!" Rei yelled.

Chibi Kai suddenly frowned and crouched down on all four, and then with his right leg, he kicked backwards hitting the woman's chin, and thus, freeing himself from her.

Chibi Kai got his chance to escape and ran to the exit door when he heard the 'ruttling' noise come again, he turned around _fully_ expecting to see her crawling after him, but to his surprise, she wasn't there.

Chibi Kai turned back to the door to get out, however, when he grabbed the handle and opened the door, it was shut close again with a loud 'bang', that made chibi Kai jump.

He stared at the door trying to comprehend what had just happened when the floor under him broke, not falling down, na-uh!

Flying _up_.

The boys stared with horror as chibi Kai was thrown up into the air, broken wood all around him.

A few seconds later, there was thud as chibi Kai finally slammed down on the floor where it wasn't broken.

For a long moment it was silent, then a whimper was heard as chibi Kai stirred a little, then tried to stand up. He was in pain; he was already injured and bleeding from several places and the shock of the last hit was just too much for him.

They watched with sympathy as the chibi Kai struggled with all his might to stand but to fall down again.

After that, and out of nowhere, something wrapped around the chibi and left him into the air. The boys, immediately realized it was the woman's hair.

Chibi Kai from above there was screaming with fright.

The boys turned their heads to the source of the hair quickly; the woman was down on all four on the floor in the other side of the room, her hair had grown so much it was scary.

"Gaah! This is nightmare!" Max whimpered as he hid his face into Takao shirt. Kenny was shaking, about to pass out. The other kept staring at the scene before them.

The woman swayed her hair, slamming chibi Kai to the wall repeatedly and hard that blood was covering the wall when she finally let chibi Kai, who dropped to the floor, loose.

The boys at the seemingly unconscious chibi on the floor, his clothes now were so wet with blood that it dripped it. He was laying there on his stomach unmoving, and they feared the worse.

Suddenly the heard something, a muffled sound. Then they realized that the chibi's back was shaking.

Chibi Kai started to rise on both his hands and feet, shakily. He was sobbing and tears were running down his face, in other words, he was a heartbreaking sight.

He rose an arm and tried to wipe his teary and bloody face, keyword 'tried', he yelped as pain ripped through him and he fell again on the floor, this time sobbing harder; both of pain and despair.

The bladers looked on at the broken chibi with sympathy; it was just too much to a person, much less a _child_ to have this happen to.

"I just wonder how old he is…" Lee mumbled to himself. Spenser heard his question , "I'd say four or five years old."

Tala shook his head, "Not five; he was at the abbey already at five and I knew him then. I say four" "Four years old? this is so horrible! How could someone endure this!" Max screeched, tears quickly filling his eyes.

And then , again, the sound returned, making them return to the scene before them, and for chibi Kai, who froze at once, to go pale even more.

He hels his breath and tilted his head slowly to look behind him, as it seemed where the sound came from, but found nothing.

However, when he turned back, the woman was right in front of him, making him howl with panic and try to move backwards.

The women stared at him with her fear struck eyes and wide open mouth for a few moments before she made her final and deadly move; she extended her hair and stroked the chibi. Don't fool yourself thinking it was any ordinary strike; she used three standards of her to stab the chibi with.

The stared in horror as the hair went through chibi Kai's left shoulder, right side of his chest and his stomach, and got out the other side of his body. It stayed still for a minute; the chibi's eyes wide open with shock, then moved as fast back through his body to the woman.

Chibi Kai was frozen in his place for several moments, before a trail of blood came out of his mouth down his chin and he fell to his knee at first, mumbling, "Why?" then his eyes closed and he fell all the way down, unmoving.

Here, Kenny did pass out.

The woman crawled to the fallen chibi and turned him over and stared at his face as if admiring her work, she then slowly started to melt and seep through the wooden floor.

Now, with the woman gone, the boys moved to get a closer look at the chibi, Bryan had Kenny over his shoulder and Kevin had Dizzy.

"Is he….?" Takao asked but trailed off, not able to say it.

"Don't even think about it!" Rei shouted, "It can't be… Kai can't be…"

"But you saw it!" Ian jumped in, "You saw how that…'thing' attacked Kai head on!"

Tala, Spenser and Lee bent down to examine the chibi, they held their breath at what they saw.

Chibi Kai was covered from head to toe in blood, even his long hair was covered in blood, and some of it was coming out of his mouth. A pool of his blood was forming fast and wide under him. His hair, which was held in a ponytail before, was now loose but now sticky with blood. However, what shocked the three boys was that he was still breathing; ragged, shuddering breaths, but breathing none the less.

"Guys…" Tala exhaled finally, "He's still alive… barely…" he added the last word in whisper.

"WHAT!" they shouted and ran to him.

Chibi Kai, although unconscious, opened his mouth and moved it as if talking. They tried to hear what he was saying, but it was just too low for them. Then, chibi Kai winced and gasped, face contracting with pain, and he opened his mouth again, this time they heard what he said.

"D-Dranzer…"

Seeming as he couldn't get the word out before until now, the blade and his pocket glowed and Dranzer, hearing her new master's call, shot out of it and flew with all her glory above him.

As soon as she laid her eyes on him, she let out a long screeched and landed nearly over him and stared at him, before unfolding her wings up and screeching again.

The boys stumbled back covering their ears.

Dranzer stopped her screeching and a feather, one long feather, fell from her right wing and on the chibi on the floor. The feather as it touched chibi Kai started glowing red. Dranzer stepped ahead and sat gently on the chibi, careful as not to hurt him, and waited, motherly.

The glowing feather melted on the chibi making the glow move to him and Dranzer over him, and as the boy stared, the noticed the wounds and injuries the chibi had were slowly healing.

After a minute or two, the chibi was almost healed, the blood was there, yes, and you could tell where he was affected the most and some left scars, but now, it wasn't threatening his life anymore.

Chibi Kai's breathing returned to normal but he didn't wake up.

Dranzer stood and screeched again, as if announcing that she had done her task and was proud of it. But then, she bowed her head over his, and to the shock of the boys, two tear drops escaped her eyes and fell onto chibi Kai's face. They formed a two shark fins in both his cheeks.

She screeched once more and a dark red glow covered chibi Kai for a moment then disappeared, leaving chibi Kai unmoving, he wasn't even breathing this time. Just like if he were…

Dranzer flew up into the air again, she hovered there for a few second to give her young master a last admiring gaze, "_You shall always be protected, my child._" with that she went back into her blade once again.

The boys stood dumbstruck, the 'face paint' on the stoic captain was actually Dranzer's tears! And why wasn't he moving, _breathing_?

"What's just happened here?" Kevin whispered.

"I- I'm not sure… seemed like Dranzer saved him to me…" Takao answered.

Rei gulped, "She did. She healed him…"

"But how did she do that? And his face! It's… I don't even know what to think anymore!" Max exclaimed.

"So it's true…"

They all turned to see it was Kenny.

"You're awake!" Takao shouted.

The others winced, "Thanks for stating the obvious, baka…" Tala rubbed his ear.

"It's hard _not_ to wake up with a screeching phoenix, Takao." Kenny started, making the others sweat-drop.

"Anyways, I heard, or rather read a long time ago about the phoenix's abilities to heal and do some strange things, such as the tear thing." The boys listened carefully, "As I can see now, it was all true. And if I was correct, the tears were to protect Kai as well as to put him in his state now."

"Huh?" an unintelligent respond from Takao.

"Takao," Kenny sighed, "Look at Kai, he's not breathing. My theory is that Dranzer has put him into a state similar to the dead, now don't get me wrong, he's alive but dead at the same time; Dranzer stopped his body activities to get him away from any danger possible, and this was the best way to do it in her thoughts."

"What about the tears?" Ian asked.

"I'm not sure about that too, but I think it has something to do with that… thing. I say may be it was to protect Kai from it if it ever came again, if I'm not wrong, then it's like a… spell! But not of magic, but of a phoenix's tears… that's all I have to say, anything you want to ask?"

"What I can't get, is that, how did this thing get in here in the first place?" Spenser asked the one million dollar question.

"I'm sure as hell it was Voltaire's work!" Rei hissed.

Just then, they all heard voices and looked up, three ninja like men drop from above out of no where and onto the floor. The took in their surrounding as if looking for something special.

"Did you find him?" one of the men asked.

"Not yet!" another answered.

The third one tilted his head slightly, then cough sight of something, "I think I found him!"

The other two turned to him, "You sure? We don't want any mistakes!"

The third man went to what he found and examined it, "Yeah, it's him! But I think we've got a problem here…"

The other two glanced at each other and blinked twice, "Problem?"

"Oh no…what kind of problem is it now?" then they ran to the third one, who was kneeling beside none other that chibi Kai, "What is it?"

The third one took the chibi's wrist and looked for a heart beat, then pressed at his neck, "I believe this child is dead; their is no heart beat at all!"

"What?" one of the two standing shouted, "You can't be serious; we can't fail in this mission, we'll loose our families or heads!"

The third man sighed, irritated, "You don't believe me? Then come see for your self. I don't want to fail either, but we have no choice; the boy's dead!"

The man did as he was told and came to the same conclusion, "God, he's really dead!"

The first man, who was watching silently all the time shook his head as he crossed his arms, "It's no wonder, really." the other two looked at him questioningly, and he sighed, "Oh, come on! Just look at the blood he's lost. Frankly, I would be wondering if he was alive not dead! And those injuries, they look deep and deadly, I want to know how Mr. Hiwatari managed it!"

The second man, who seemed to be the idiot of them, darted his eyes back to the chibi, "I really don't want to know…" he sighed, eyes softening at the chibi as he removed some of his hair from his face tenderly, "But I feel sorry for him; such a young boy. He didn't deserve to die like this; it must have been painful!"

The third one was about to say something when they heard sounds of a car stopping out side the mansion, "Quick! We have to leave now!"

And just as they came, they jumped up leaving without any traces.

The main door opened as an old man along with other men followed him.

"Isn't that Mr. D!" Lee gawked.

Indeed, the old man was none other than Mr. D, but he seemed a little younger.

Mr. D and his men were shocked at the mess the house was under, which quickly became to one of panic.

Mr. D turned to his men, "search the house, Alexander and his family must be somewhere here!" With that two of the men went upstairs, another two went to the pile of wood, and others went to search in different places.

Mr. D started to look at the place to see or understand what'd happened, but only to be more confused, he then noticed a red blur in the corner of his eye. He turned to it and gasped, he ran to the child and pulled him into his arms, he tried to shake him awake, but the chibi wouldn't respond.

"SIR! We found Mrs. Hiwatari!" One of the men called from upstairs, "But she's dead!"

Mr. D gasped, "No, we're not late, are we?"

"Sir! We found Mr. Hiwatari, too!" another man shouted, "And he's dead also!"

"No, no, this can't be happening!" he shook his head disbelieving, "Bring them here; I want to see for myself!"

In no time, Anna and Alexander were brought and were laid down in front of Mr. D, who laid chibi Kai beside them, even the dog was there, "God, tell me this isn't real…"

"Emm, sir?" A man hesitated, "May I say something?"

Mr. D sighed, "Sure, say anything you want…"

"Don't you find it that it was strange they died?" he started, "I mean, look at Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, there are no injuries or wounds that should have or could have killed them, I'm not talking about the child, his are too bad and were able to kill a man, but I don't understand the other two…"

The men started to murmur and whispering with each others and Mr. D found it strange too, "I don't understand it as well, but we can do nothing now, cover them"

A man came and covered Alexander and Anna with white sheets, he was about to cover chibi Kai too, when Mr. D stopped him, "Wait, I want to take a last look at him."

The man blinked but did as he was told, "As you wish, sir…" and he and the rest of the men went out the house to prepare for the bodies.

Mr. D turned back to the chibi, who got a peaceful look, and he sighed, "I should have come here faster. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to die? You're barely four years old, not even four… how's life so cruel." he touched the blood covered cheek, "Who did this to you? Who's this heartless monster did this to an innocent child?" he removed the chibi's hair from his face, "If only I came faster…" Mr. D closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall from them.

The boys watched as Mr. D fought his tears back, not realizing or noticing that the chibi was glowing dark red again, then as fast as it appeared it disappeared.

"Mmm…"

Mr. D opened his eyes to see the chibi stiffening and moaning slightly, he was so full of joy he didn't call his men back. He hugged chibi Kai close to his chest laughing heartily, "My boy, you're alive! Oh, how you scared me! I'm so glad you're OK…"

Chibi Kai didn't hear a thing from that; he was having trouble dealing with the pain, "Uhh… pl-please… leave me al-alone…"

Mr. D's eyes widened, "No, Kai, it's me; Stanly! Stanly Dickenson! Don't you remember me? Kai, its Mr. Dickenson!" He shook chibi Kai trying to get him to realize that whoever had hurt him wasn't him, "Kai, look at me!"

Chibi Kai's eyes flew open as he was gasping for air, and stared at Mr. D's face for a moment, "Mr. - Mr. D? Is that- that you?"

Mr. D smiled, glad that chibi Kai was finally aware of his surroundings, "Yes, Kai; it's me."

Chibi Kai stared at him before his eyes filled with tears and hugged Mr. D's neck tightly as if his life depended on it, which he thought was, and sobbed.

Mr. D was startled at the sudden outburst, but hugged the chibi back, "Kai. Kai hear me, can you tell me what's happened here?"

The chibi froze at once; Mr. D noticed at once and figured it was seriously a bad thing, "Kai? What happened here?"

The chibi whimpered and tightened his hold on Mr. D, who then drew him back and gazed into his eyes, only to see fear and terror in them.

"She…"

'_She?_' Mr. D was confused; who's she?

"She… it… wouldn't .. wouldn't le-leave m-me!" chibi Kai tried to get the words out, but was too horrified.

"Continue, Kai…" he soothed the chibi, knowing that the chibi didn't have a problem with talking and his stuttering now wasn't a normal thing.

Chibi Kai shook his head, "It- it was af-after me an- and papa! Couldn't ge- get away!" he wailed.

Mr. D hugged the horrified chibi close to him, "Don't you know what it was?"

Chibi Kai shook his head, still scared that the woman would return to hunt him down.

"It's OK, Kai. Everything will turn out just good" he stroked the chibi's hair, but got no response from; he wasn't even crying anymore, he frowned and drew him again to look at him, but was shocked when he saw the look in his eyes; it sent shivers up his spine.

Chibi Kai's eyes were so cold, and were gazing at Mr. D in a way as to say, 'I know what happened; I _saw_ it, and I know it won't turn out OK, you can't expect me to be fooled with those words'

"Kai…" Mr. D exhaled, "I know you have been through much, but let's not think about it now. Come on, I'll take you to see the animals, I know you love them so much. Come on, smile to me, Kai!"

Chibi Kai only stared up at him, his face blank.

"Kai… Kai, smile to me, why are you looking at me like this?"

Still, chibi Kai stared up at him. It was the same blank face he held when he was older, the boys realized.

"Sir, everything's read- He's _ALIVE_!" a man exclaimed as soon as he saw chibi Kai awake and very much alive.

Mr. D smiled, "Yeah isn't that great?"

The man smiled and was about to replay when…

"Yeah, yeah, so great, now let me handle this from this point on"

Mr. D turned to see Voltaire Hiwatari at the door, no emotions showing when he was staring at the covered bodies of his son and daughter in low, "When did you come here, Voltaire?"

Voltaire waved his hand dismissingly, "Not important." he then turned to chibi Kai, "I'll take him with me, and take care about the rest."

Mr. D frowned, "But what about your son and his wife? We need to find their murderer!"

"I said I'll take care of the rest, thank you so much Stanly Dickenson!" Voltaire gritted his teeth together, "It's my family, not yours and I'll do what I see fit, your job has ended here!"

Mr. D and his men, who had come during the time were enraged at him and chibi Kai held onto Mr. D pant leg, still with the blank expression.

"So, Stanly," Voltaire sighed, "Don't make this harder than it is, just leave and I'll take care of the rest."

Mr. D had no choice but to do as he was told. He and his men left, taking chibi Kai by his hand and pulling him with them.

"Just _where_ do you think you're _taking_ him?" Voltaire smirked, grabbing chibi Kai's other hand and pulling towards him, making the chibi wince in pain, "I think he's one of the family too, that means he's my responsibility as well."

Mr. D glared at him, but as he had nothing else to do more than that, he had to leave, "Come on, men, we have to leave." with that they got into their cars and left.

"And you" Voltaire reached to the chibi and slapped him, "You do realize this is your entire fault, don't you?"

The chibi, on the floor, hand on cheek where he was slapped, just stared ahead of him.

Voltaire blinked, not expecting this kind of reaction, which was _nothing_ at all, "Get up, we're leaving. My men are coming to… _work_ here for a little while." he smirked at the last sentence, "Don't worry; we'll come here after a few days, though."

With that, he grabbed the chibi's arm and dragged him out, but in his way he stopped in front of a photo on the wall and reached behind it, he took a piece of paper from there (A/N: You know the piece of papers Ray from Sailor Moon uses sometimes, or the ones Jun from Shaman King uses? Yes, those ones used to cast spells. That paper with Voltaire's like that.) And hid it in his pocket smirking evilly, and continued his way out.

Chibi Kai, with his face blank and eyes lifeless, looked over his shoulder at the bodies of his parents as he was dragged out by his grandfather, one question playing in his head coming in a whisper, "Why?"

Then he was dragged to the limousine and roughly shoved in, with that they drove off.

After a few moments everything returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened at all.

"The bastard…" Rei breathed out, "It's all his fault, I know it somehow all his fault!"

"We're sure about it too," Tala tugged in, "But how?"

"He wasn't even four years old…" Max sniffed, and Takao pulled him in his arms and hugged him.

……………

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Oh, god! 14 pages! Now people, you HAVE to review to me, I could have cut this into half or even more, but didn't for you, I think I deserve reviews from you! I want to reach 90 you people…

You should thank Aruks-aka for this chapter being posted; she kept nagging me day and night to finish it… - …she says it was scary! Is it really scary, people!

And sorry for the late update, should have post it days a go; I couldn't log in to do it!

OK, that was all I think…oh, yeah, chibi Kai will make his last appearance in the next chapter, and then back to the other business! Sorry I couldn't help it, too. --;;;

Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think, ok!

See you all in the next chapter!


	11. Cold or missing emotions?

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind of stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

The sound of sobbing echoed through the halls of the normally empty mansion, each one of the boys stared ahead of himself; they couldn't grasp the cruelty they saw being directed towards a child younger than four year old.

The same child that had to see the death of both his parents, then being haunted and tortured by a strange creature that almost killed him if it weren't for Dranzer.

But the thing that they couldn't understand was what made him turn cold and void of any emotions so fast, almost too fast. Yes, an experience like this would turn anyone one hundred eighty degree around, but something was off here, the question was 'what'.

"Max, please, you need to calm down. We're all sad here for what happened to Kai, but this was the past! He survived this, the abbey, black Dranzer and averything! Kai never goes down, not without a fight anyways."

Max smiled a bit, "Yeah, you're right, Takao. Kai never goes down without a fight. But, he wasn't even four years!"

"His attitude…" Tala said out of no-where.

"What?"

"Remember what that thing did to Kai?" Tala asked them all, "That's it!"

"Tala," Rei grabbed Tala's shoulders and shook him none too gently, "You better tell me what you know now or else!"

"O-o-o-k-k-k-k, b-b-bu-bu-but l-l-let-let m-m-m-me-g-g-g-go f-fi-fi-firs-firs-first!"

"Rei," Bryan said, "I think it would be easier for him to say if you let him go."

"Oh, Sorry, Tala" Rei felt himself turn red, as he let go of Tala, who fell on the floor, "Oooooh, I see a black star!"

"Jee," Ian said dryly, "I didn't know you could see stars after being shaken, only after being span. And, do you actually see a _black_ star? If I didn't know better I'd sa- OW, what did you do that for?"

"Because." Bryan answered, dully.

"That isn't a reason!"

"Excuse me," Kevin hissed, "Tala, that thing did a whole lot of things to Kai! What exactly do you want us to remember ?"

Tala shook his head to clear it, then when he remembered what it was all about, "Oh, come on! Just think about it; what do you think that happened that made Kai change his attitude?"

"Hmm"

Deep thought.

"Hmmmmm"

another deep thought.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm"

Guess what they're doing.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Again, deep thou- "I got it!"

"What did you get Dizzy?" Lee asked.

"You boys forgot that I actually recorded the whole thing, didn't you?"

"Damn, right! Oh, you're a genius! Now TELL US!" Rei cried out.

"OK, OK, be patient, just wait a second, emmmm, yeah, here it is! Kenny, please!"

"Sure!" Kenny turned Dizzy around, and the around leaned in to take a better look.

**On the screen**

_The woman hugged him again and continued the melody 'till chibi Kai leaned on her and closed his eyes completely._

_Here, the woman moved the child a little away from her so he was facing her, but with his eyes closed and put a hand on his left cheek, all the while humming the melody._

_Then, it started glowing, the woman's hand was glowing alone at first, then it extended and chibi Kai started to glow a pale blue hue of aura._

_Chibi Kai's eyes darted open with a start, but nothing else; he just stared blankly with wide eyes as the glow around him increased._

_The woman, after a minute removed her hand from his face, but the glowing around the chibi didn't disappear. No, the woman opened her mouth even wider making her look monstrous even more than she already was. She, then, started sucking the air; the aura around the chibi began getting sucked as well._

_But even though she was sucking, or better, using her mouth, the melody never stopped. _

_The chibi's eyes widened, still without their sparkles, and started to gasp for air silently, his face contracting and pain slightly. He was turning paler and paler as the woman was sucking more of the aura._

_"What the HELL?" Tala's voice sounded as he shouted._

_"Tala?" Bryan asked, "What is it?"_

_"She's sucking his soul! That glow is Kai's soul! SHE'S **KILLING** HIM YOU DUMB-HEADS!" Tala screamed the last sentence._

_"She's controlling him, isn't she?" Rei whispered to himself, "No…Kai…Kai"_

_Chibi Kai was by now as pale as a sheet of paper was, and was fruitlessly struggling to breathe._

_"KAI!" Rei yelled out loud, "Kai, snap out of it!"_

_Chibi Kai blinked slowly and tried to talk, but he was still breathless, and the woman was still controlling him._

_"You CAN do it! DON'T let her get you!" Rei yelled._

_At this, the sparkles in chibi Kai's eyes returned, "Rei?" he whispered. _

_The boys sighed in relief, but the danger wasn't over yet._

_The woman, realizing that her controlling had been broken, sucked in his soul faster, causing the chibi to scream in pain and fall to his knees._

_"Oh, no…" Max whimpered._

_By now, the woman had moved so that she was nearly hovering above chibi Kai._

_"Kai!" Lee shouted._

_"She's right above you, Kai!" Tala screamed._

_"Look out!" Rei yelled._

_Chibi Kai suddenly frowned and crouched down on all four, and then with his right leg, he kicked backwards hitting the woman's chin, and thus, freeing himself from her._

**The image turned off**.

"You mean, when that thing sucked his soul-" Takao was cut by Tala, "Which was not all of his soul, only some."

Takao glared, "Right, _some_ of his soul, you mean it sucked some of his emotions, what changed him after that?"

"That's right, Takao," Kenny nodded, "That incident made the Kai we know, the ice prince we know, the cold hearted bastard. It means also that he didn't have a saying in the matter, isn't that right, Takao?"

"Hey," Takao was taken aback by that, "Is it me or are you directing it all towards me!"

"Because, Takao, it's you who keeps calling Kai 'Mr. Sourpuss'!" Max smiled as he was explaining it to Takao as he was explaining to a child why touching a fire was something bad.

"Oh… emm… well, I didn't know that before… and… you know…well-""Gu-guys!" again, Takao was cut off by Rei, who was looking wide-eyed at something.

The others looked at the same direction and saw the same thing.

Kai was standing looking at them with the same look as before, but this time he was wearing other clothes; he wore a sky blue kimono, a picture of a red phoenix imprinted on it. It was loose on him that they could see more of his body, which they realized with horror, was covered with even more injuries and bruises.

They were able to see two scars on his neck alone, white line that was running across the middle of his neck, (A/N: From the left side to the right side.) the other one looked like a stab mark, which they shuddered at, which was between his collar bones. That was aside from the other line-like scars running all over his body, where they were able to see anyways.

Kai took a step towards them, but then stopped and raised his right arm as if trying to reach them, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Rei felt heart clinch at the sight and stepped towards Kai slowly, "Kai, what did they do to you?"

Kai brought both his hands to cover his mouth, as he closed his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying, but his unshed tears were finally able to escape his eyes and they fell down his cheeks and face.

"…Kai…" Tala whispered, sadly; it was hard for him to see his best friend since the abbey like this.

Suddenly, the tears on Kai's face slowly changed colors and started to turn from crystal clear to blood red, they, then, realized that it was actually blood that had replaced the tears, much to their shock.

"Kai, calm down, I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of anything!" Rei tried to assure the distressed boy. But it seemed that the said boy was so scared that he was slowly fading away while backing off. (A/N: More like floating away while fading… you know what I mean, right?)

"Kai, no!" Rei panicked; not wanting Kai to fade away again, "No, please Kai, stay!" he started running after Kai, who was now a hue of him, the others hot after him.

When Kai finally faded away completely, they where in the main hall.


	12. Important

Important!

I know it has been long since I last updated, but don't get too mad, I'm working on it… however, I have a really small problem, which is… I'm stuck with the plot. Really, this fic is a little too complicated, don't you agree?

Good news, this chapter should be up soon, so you won't have to wait for too long, I promise!

Thank you all for supporting me and my fic 'Kiss Me Dead'...

Miako6


	13. Why?

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind of stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

I realized last time I didn't complete the fic… seemed I was really in rush… ok, I'll continue it now… gome about that….

- - - -

When Kai finally faded away completely, they where in the main hall, where it started again.

The main entrance opened to reveal Voltaire Hiwatari in a black suit stepping in with a pleased smirk on his face. A few steps behind was chibi Kai, in a black suit too, face down-casted, sadness radiating from him, it was obvious that they just came back from the funeral.

They could tell that it was hard for chibi Kai to be there, and after what had happened, it must have unbearable.

Voltaire stopped and released a content sigh, then turned to his grandson, "Wasn't that great, Kai? Finally I'll be able to do what I wanted to." He took chibi Kai into his arms, and the teens tensed at what they feared he was going to do with chibi Kai.

Chibi Kai didn't resist, he didn't even react or move his eyes from the wooden floor, his grandfather's men did a good quick work in the house most the damage was gone.

"Kai."

He finally looked into his grandfather's eyes, his own eyes so emotionless it alarmed Voltair, "What's wrong, boy? You miss your parents?"

Chibi Kai only stared at him, then looked away, still emotionless.

Voltair watched that then released him, "In few days we'll go to Russia; get prepared to that, but first…" chibi Kai glanced at him, as if to ask him to continue.

Voltair smirked, "But first, there's something else I want you to do."

Chibi Kai looked at him curiously; what did his grandfather want him to do? He suddenly felt dizzy.

Voltaire took chibi Kai's chin between his fingers and gazed into his eyes, "You passed my first test, however…" he smirked, "will you be able to survive the next one?"

Chibi Kai's eyes widened slightly, this didn't mean he'll have to face that… woman thing again, right?

"I'll see you after a while." Voltaire got up on his feet to leave, "Gran'pa?"

Voltaire glanced behind him at the chibi, "What is it?"

"I…" chibi Kai hesitated at first, but then in a meek voice he continued, "I'm… I'm hungry…"

Voltaire narrowed his eyes, "When was the last time you had anything to eat?" chibi Kai swallowed, "T-two days ago…"

"And the last time you drank?"

"Yesterday…"

"WHAT? He went _two_ days _without_ food!? That's cruel!!" Takao shrieked; no one better than Takao to know how important food was, ne?

Voltaire went up to chibi Kai and kicked him on his stomach causing chibi Kai to gasp in pain, "You're a Hiwatari!" he rest his foot on the chibi's side, "You need to learn to go days without food or water and never complain, you got that, brat?"

Chibi Kai whimpered but nodded all the same. "Good, I didn't expect less anyways."

Voltaire then spared one glance at his grandson and started towards the door. Chibi Kai panicked at this; he didn't want to stay alone in the house, not after what happened last time, "No… gran'pa…" he stood slowly and tried to walk to his grandfather, however, the dizziness returned and he fell.

Ian stared at the chibi as he shook his head and tried, this time successfully, to catch up to his grandfather, "He's having a problem."

"Well, duh, his grandfather isn't the nicest person around." Kevin snorted at him.

"I didn't mean that," Ian huffed, "Kai's in pain, not sure. May be it's the lack of food."

"That's right," Spencer agreed, "He doesn't seem to be all that fine to me."

The others couldn't do but nod in agreement.

Chibi Kai limped to his grandfather, but was still unable to reach him, he raised his hand toward him as if calling him, trying to catch him, "Gran'pa… don't…leave… don't!"

As chibi Kai was about to reach him, Voltaire practically _slapped_ the wall behind a picture there, then closed the door behind him, trapping the child inside the house, and without a second thought he left.

Inside the house, chibi Kai stared at the door that separated him from the outside world; he tried opening the door, but found out that it was locked.

He turned his head back to look at the house warily; he was afraid the woman would get him again. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door; the dizziness started again and was causing him a headache.

Chibi Kai stayed like that for a few minutes then sighed and turned around, he was in the main hall and this place scared him he didn't want to stay their too long. He limped slowly towards the stairs; he needed to change his clothes.

Going to his own room, chibi Kai got clothes similar to the ones he used few days ago, and with the scarf he was complete. (A/N: Kai's usual outfit.)

Now with that done, he walked through the halls, looking, was going to the safest place he knows of in this house.

His parents' bedroom.

The door opened, and the chibi peered inside.

No one was there. As expected.

He let out a shuddering breath trying to stop the images of what happened from flooding back into his mind as he stepped inside.

His parents' room stayed just like it was last time he saw it, though he realized there was something covered on the corner of the room, he ignored it; thinking it was nothing important.

Right?

Chibi Kai started walking into the room, not noticing the tip his long hair not moving with him as if unseen powers held it in place, in his third step he was pulled back by his hair, which reached its limit and he fell on his back, hands grabbing the base of his pony-tail, legs on the air, "Oww..!"

He looked up to see who hurt him, "Huh?"

He looked at his hair; it was limp as it should.

What happened?

Chibi Kai shrugged, and stood, walking up to the big window, where he always sat to watch the out-side world.

There seemed to be some sort of a park or something Chibi Kai didn't know what it was, people and families came there sometimes.

He sat as he saw a family walking by, a father, a mother and their son. The boy seemed a little older than chibi Kai, but not by much.

The family sat on the grass carpeted earth and were talking and enjoying their day. Chibi Kai watched blankly, however, he felt a bang in his heart as he remembered his own parents and whimpered, "Papa… mama…"

He rested his head on his arms as he watched them silently laugh and talk, that's until the father stood and walked away from them to, seemingly, bring something, leaving the mother and the little boy alone.

Chibi Kai's head perked up, the mother and boy where together, alone. His eyes widened, _alone_.

She'll hurt him; the mother will hurt the boy. The father wasn't there, so the boy will be his, shouted at.

The mother looked at her son and got closer to him.

Then hugged him.

Chibi Kai blinked; what? Wasn't she going to hit him or something?

He got to his knees, put his hands on the window and looked closed.

The boy hugged his mother back and laughed, and then the he said something that made his mother kiss his forehead. Chibi Kai frowned; what's going on? The boy wasn't scared of her, and it seemed he never was scared of her.

Then it clicked, "She hated me…" he turned away from the window; unable to look at them anymore, his eyes a look of hatred, "Why? Why did she hate me?" he sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest hugging them, "Why?"

Then the thing that was on the far corner caught his eyes again, his eyes narrowed. He got up and walked to it, and when he reached it he just stared at it.

Chibi Kai reached out and got hold of the cover and waited and took a deep breath; he had this strange feeling that he wasn't going to like what he's going to see under.

With a swift of his arms he flung the cover off.

He stared.

Chibi Kai stared unblinkingly.

There in front of him were the bodies of his parents.

"Papa…" chibi Kai dropped to his knees, as he stared at his father, but that's impossible; he just left the cemetery with his grandfather. Weren't they buried there?

His father and mother were _setting_ side by side, they look like they were still alive, only sleeping; they had their eyes closed and mouths slightly open.

"You look cold, papa…" he went on and touched his face, "You're cold…"

He got up and got the thick comforter from the bed and went back to them. Then, nestling himself in his father's arms, he got it over them and closed his eyes as he let sleep finally overcome him after many sleepless nights.

The teens sighed sadly as the chibi Kai slept in his dead father's lap, "That's sad… does he even realize that his father's dead?" Lee whispered.

They sighed; none of them knew the answer.

Rei's eyes then caught something, "Guys, look at that!"

"Where?" Tala asked narrowing his eyes.

"Look, there… the cover!" Rei pointed out. And they look over to see.

There, at the end of the comforter, it seemed to be a swelling that increased in size, and was moving slowly towards the sleeping chibi.

Spencer's eyes widened, "Is it that woman again?"

No answer.

The swelling got even bigger and closer to chibi Kai, who frowned in discomfort at the moving.

Finally, when the swelling reached him, he opened his eye just in time to see his cover end moving to reveal the face of the woman of his nightmare.

He only had time to scream before he was pulled into the comforter and disappearing.

The teens were in shock.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

I'm SO sorry I didn't update this sooner, I finished it about two weeks ago, but my 3 years old Otouto deleted it, so I had to re-write it again, again I'm sorry.

I know I cut this again but I had to in order to update it sooner. Oh, and from now on my update would be on the ends of the weeks, the university system blocked this site, so I can only use it at home, poor me! Anyways, a special thank you to Kai-lover, I think her name was, not sure though, but she knows herself. Thank you for pushing me into writing this chapter I know I can be a pain sometimes…

**IMPORTANT**! For me anyways…

I have been looking for a fic, I read long ago, but I can't find it now, it was about Kai and Tala… the blade breakers got kidnapped by Boris and to ensure their safety Kai had to give his body to Boris… well, in the end they escape but Kai dies in Rei's arms while escaping and Tala dies too, can't remember all of it… but when they bury them they put them together then bury them, and I think Rei had a thing for Kai..

Please, if anyone knows this fic, PLEASE, send tell me or send it to me… I REALLY want to read it again…

Thank you

**Miako6**


	14. Another Horror, Another ChibiEdited

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest. (Forgot to put that before, if you don't like this kind of stories then no one is forcing you to read).

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

The teens watched horrified the sheets that chibi Kai was sleeping under with his lifeless father just a moment ago.

"Sh-she… she got him!!" Max whimpered, hugging himself to Takao.

Rei and Tala stared shocked; this couldn't be right. Kai couldn't have been down yet; he lived and grew up.

All of the sudden, they all felt the world around them shift and in less that few seconds, they found themselves in another world.

This place was nothing but an empty void; a blood red void.

Lee, Kevin, Max, Takao, Kenny with Dizzy, Rei, Spenser, Bryan, Ian and Tala, flouting in the void, looked around them to at least know where they were, or a way out of it.

"Look there!" Bryan exclaimed, pointed to a direction, "It's them; the woman and Kai!"

They turned there alarmed, and to there shock, the woman was indeed there with chibi Kai struggling to get her hands off of his waist.

"I won't let her take him!" Rei shouted and tried to reach them, but was grabbed by Spenser, "Stop! This is only the past, no matter what we do, we won't be able to change anything!"

Rei stopped, "But, I can't watch this." Tears appeared in his eyes, "I can't stand seeing him getting hurt!"

"We all can't either."

They stared at each other, and Rei saw that the blond meant what he said, he lowered his eyes, "I don't like it…"

"Let me go!!!"

A small voice shouted and the teens returned to look at what had happened in the past.

Chibi Kai tried to prey the hands from him and get away but the woman only held him tighter as she moved her body up and her face closer to his. His eyes widened in panic as he saw her getting closer and doubled his struggling.

Suddenly, chibi Kai's eyes glowed red and a burst of fire exploded from his body sending the woman a small distant away, but she quickly rushed to him again and he crouched down, arms crossed in an 'X' shape, ready for a big fight.

The boys noticed something different about chibi Kai, his face looked dead serious and battle prepared, even his stance was one of professional.

It was odd compared to his age.

As the woman neared him, chibi Kai let a cry out and more flames exploded from him and to the woman, consuming her.

She disappeared from there and re-appeared in front of him, eyes and mouth wide and the noise was loud, and he took a step back. It wasn't really a step seeing as they were flouting in the nothingness.

His eyes widened then in realization of who he was facing and fear grew in him. His breathing became labored and sweat tickled down his fore-head to his cheeks, where the marks on his cheeks got smudged and faded.

"That's why she's able to go near him!" Kenny shouted, "Dranzer's tears protects Kai from her, but seeing as they aren't as strong to stay there, she was able to attack again!!"

They nodded in understanding.

Chibi Kai, in a rush of fear, screamed so loud, fire surrounded him then disappeared, then two big wings appeared on his back and spread out behind him.

The wings were amazingly big, but suited his frame. They were made of fire that was glowing so brightly behind.

Chibi Kai took no notice of his new added wings, but he did use them like he had them forever; he flipped them and flew away from the woman who followed him like his shadow. She grabbed his ankle and stopped him in a halt, "No!! Let me go!!"

He then turned over and kicked her hand with his free foot, which only caused her to hold on tighter and 'ruttle' so loudly it was deafening him, "Please," He cried out tears falling from his eyes, "What have we done so bad you have to do this!!??"

His only answer was more angry ruttling.

"Leave me alone!!" chibi Kai shouted, this time angry, and flipped his wings strongly towards her and they let fire arrows at the woman, one of them got to her eyes, causing her to lose her hold on his ankle.

Chibi Kai didn't waste his chance and flew so fast up where a small dot of light was shining.

As he reached it, he disappeared.

The teens felt the world around them shift and change again, and then they found themselves back in chibi Kai's parents again.

They saw the chibi poking his head from the cover then pulled himself quickly out from it.

He ran to the door and throwing it open he rushed out of the room. Just then they realized that he still had his wings.

They followed.

Chibi Kai ran to the study room, which looked more like a huge library, and slammed the door shut behind him, resting his back on it breathing heavily.

He glanced around the room, making sure the woman wasn't there to get him again. He then walked casually across the room to search it.

After a few seconds he stopped, relieved that he didn't find a trace of the woman. With a sigh, his wings disappeared.

Chibi Kai then leaned against a chair rubbing his eyes; all that made him forget about his dizziness, but now it's back full-force again. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, "Uhh…" opening his eyes again, he remember that he was hungry, not to forget thirsty. His eyes went blank as he remembered how his grandfather reacted to him when he told him, "Because I'm a Hiwatari…"

He then felt something was with him in the study and he froze.

Slowly, he looked behind him nervously. With a shriek of horror he stumbled backwards a few steps; the woman was there. She was crawling her way down the shelves without falling due to the gravity.

He stood there, horror struck as the woman made her way down and reached the ground, then made her way again to the chibi, who finally remembered a weapon that he forgot to use.

Pulling Dranzer from his pocket, he took aim at the woman and launched, "Go, Dranzer!!"

The blade flew through the air and to the woman, who moved at the last second from its way. The blade made contact with the wall then turned again and aimed at the woman again with her avoiding it; disappearing and re-appearing again and again.

To the on-lookers it appeared that Dranzer didn't really want to hurt the woman for some reason. She was only distracting her from the chibi.

Finally, the blade halted to a stop, but not before landing a hard hit on the woman, which made her disappear again.

Chibi Kai gasped and ran quickly to retrieve his blade back. Doing so, he ran back towards the door to escape this hellish place, but as he opened the door, the woman's face poked in from above and moved down to stare at the horrified chibi.

Falling back, the chibi stared in mild terror as the woman moved down and to him. He kicked the door shut again then, trembling, using his hands, he crawled back in the room, eyes still on the door.

If the boys thought it was over for at least now, they were sadly mistaken.

Chibi Kai gasped as he saw a black liquid form under the door and slowly move into the study he was in.

The black liquid was small, but it moved softly in, then when it reached its destination it stopped and started to form another shape up.

The chibi shrieked as he saw the top of the woman's head forming from the black moist. The top of the head stopped forming when the chibi shrieked, but it did move towards him

He shook his head in fear, silently asking her to stop terrorizing him, to stop whatever she was doing, unconsciously crawling back against the wall with his hands and feet, "N-no…iie…pl-please… s-stop…" by now tears were making rivers down his face, "Y-you said you wanted us t-to l-live together… y-you s-said… no one w-was going to h-hurt me anym-more…"

To the teens' utter shock the woman did stop, and slowly she sank back into the liquid that was forming her.

Chibi Kai couldn't believe what he saw, and stared with wide eyes at the place the woman was just a moment ago. With a trembling hand, the chibi brushed his bangs back from his face to wipe his tears away, but froze when his hand brushed against another soft hand.

The boys watched in horror as the woman behind the chibi moved her hands to chibi Kia's face. Moving up from his cheeks to his eyes. The chibi trembling uncontrollably, shaking his head frantically; begging for her to stop this, but wasn't able to voice his thoughts; too afraid to do so.

Quickly, Spenser covered Ian's eyes and pushed him to him, Bryan doing the same to Kenny and Lee to Kevin. Takao and Max held each other for dear life. Rei hid his face into Tala's shoulder as a shrill scream of agony rang through the whole mansion.

The woman left the chibi on the floor and melted away, leaving him crying out his pain to no one at that time in the past.

Rei got off Tala and glanced at the chibi on the floor, chibi Kai was on the floor, legs pulled under him and his face his in his hands, which were covered in blood that was seeping through his fingers and onto the floor underneath. His wings had appeared again, it seemed like the agony forced them out.

His sobbing and cries of pain never ceased or calmed a bit it was so heart wrenching.

A thud was heard and they discovered Kenny sprawled on the floor in a dead faint, apparently he finally figured out what the woman had done to chibi Kai. Max was crying while Takao was trying his best to calm him. Kevin was in shock and couldn't blink his eyes. The others only stared in silence.

"I think I shouldn't have taken my hands off his eyes." Bryan mumbled to himself.

"Kai." Rei called out, and the chibi froze all over again, even his breathing had stopped.

This meant that he could still hear them, then may be he could see them- oh… not anymore; that woman had… '_blinded'_ him.

"Kai, I know you're in pain and afraid," Rei took a step forward, "But everything will turn out fine!"

Tala picked on, "That's right, you'll get out if this place unharmed. That woman won't be able to get you, whatever she did to you will not last. It'll all go away!"

Chibi Kai moved slightly, and then he picked himself painfully and slowly sat, his hands still on his face, "I-it hurts…so m-much!"

Rei swallowed and closed his eyes; this was hard to do.

"Only now it hurts," Takao's voice sounded, and Rei opened his eyes to look at him, "We know for a fact that you'll make it thought all this and become strong!!"

"Yeah," Max added, "Look at yourself, you're still alive… you overcame all that and still you rose up again like the phoenix you are!"

"Why?" chibi Kai's voice sounded so weak and hoarse from all the screaming he did, "why are they doing this to me?" he shook his head, sobbing in his hands, "I-I never meant anyone anything bad… what have I done to them- her to hate me this much?"

"You did nothing wrong, and that's why they're hurting you," Spenser responded to him this time, "They want you to be as bad as they are so they can satisfy their sick minds!"

"Listen, Kai!" Bryan took his turn, "No matter what they tell you, do not believe them! Ever! They'll lie to you so you won't be able to move on in your life without them."

"All they want is to control and use you for their sick schemes! No matter what they do to you, don't give in to them! Don't let them have what they want, Kai!!" Ian fisted his hands tightly as he said that, "For us and for everyone you ever cared and will get to care about!"

"No matter what happens," Tala started again, "Remember that we all care about you and love you. You're one of us and always will be!"

The Blade Breakers and white tigers admired the Demolition Boys; it looked like they really cared about Kai as their best friend and not only a team-mate.

Everyone thought that their relationship with Kai was based on him being in their team in spite of them. They all thought that they hated Kai and he hated them back. But now everything cleared out; they cared about Kai like he was their brother, the Demolition Boys' team members were like a small family, a family that they never got to have, or had been forced to leave. However, they had their own strange way to show it, and the other teams could finally see and begin to understand this.

They weren't heartless after all.

Chibi Kai from his place listened to all that was said to him, he truly felt like he was with his family again. Not his parents, but a family all the same. However, it didn't show in his face; he looked blank of all emotions and he himself could feel something missing from within and he couldn't do anything about it. Couldn't respond.

His wings drooped even more than before and he leaned closed to the floor whispering his bit-beast's name making her let out an almighty screech, rising up from his bit-chip.

The teens watched the phoenix land by chibi Kai and start her magical work once again. It still amazed the teens to watch a single feather fall slowly down over the chibi and melts into him healing him in few seconds. They watched as tears fell from her eyes and onto his up raised face and made his blue marks.

As she finished she screeched again and returned to her blade, but not before they heard her motherly voice whisper in sorrow, "_I'm sorry, my child…have your own healing ability awakened from now on…_"

Chibi Kai then opened his 'new' eyes slowly, then blinked them a couple of times to adjust to the bright light.

He sat there for a while in silence, his wings draped on him like a cover of fire, resting his exhausted body when his ears picked up some noises just behind the door.

The teens had heard the noises as well and were half glad, half worried.

Glad that someone came to find and save chibi Kai.

Worried it could be his grandfather or his men that came to get the small child.

A crash sounded then some foot-steps followed.

The chibi tensed and waited, much the same for the teens.

"This house does look empty, what happened here?" a voice sounded.

"No one knows, Kaito; suddenly Hiwatari Alexander and his wife Anna I think got killed, and their son… Kai… survived by a miracle as it was said in the news." Another voice responded.

"But, Shin, does anyone knows who did it?" the first voice, now known as Kaito, asked the second one that is now known as Shin, "I mean, look at all the damage done here, it's pretty awful!"

"No, and I frankly don't really care either." Shin snapped, "Now let's get all the valuable stuff and get out of here!"

"As you say, Shin." Kaito sighed, "Ne, that room looks good to start with."

"Hmm, you're right. Open it."

There was a strong kick and the door of the library broke off. Two young men in their late teenage stood by the doorframe.

The first one had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore white pants and soft blue short sleeved shirt. He wore green fingerless gloves, dark blue boots, and had a bandana around his fore-head and was holding a gun.

The other one had black hair and brown eyes. He had black jeans and black sleeveless tank top with a high neck. He wore dark blue elbow length gloves and dark blue boots. He was holding a sharp looking knife.

"Hmm, this place looks worthless, but we might find something interesting." The black haired scoffed.

Chibi Kai relaxed as he thought that he was finally saved from this place, he moved a little and his wings straightened a bit, but his right wing brushed against a vase making it fall and break into small pieces, making the chibi freeze.

"What was that?" the blonde, Kaito, asked as he turned toward the sound, catching a glimpse of something… glowing… like a fire?

"Let's see…" the black haired one, Shin, narrowed his eyes. They both started towards the sound and after a few steps they saw a beginning of some shining feathers.

They glanced at each other confused then continued to check it out.

As they looked more the feathers were together making wing, two glowing wings. They looked even more and were greeted by the sight of a small child staring with huge eyes at them.

"Wh-what?" Kaito's eyes widened, "Who the hell is that?"

"How the hell could I know?" Shin was in no less state of shock.

Chibi Kai turned and reached a hand to them; he was almost happy that it wasn't the woman that came to him again and he wanted those two to help him out of here.

"S-stay away from us, freak!" Shin shouted, stepping back from the chibi with two wings, pulling Kaito back with him.

The chibi froze; he was a… _freak_?

"Shoot him, Kaito!" Shin shouted at his friend, "Before it kills us!"

Chibi Kai's head shot up towards them, shoot him? Why? What did he do?

"Wh-" "It spoke!" Shin cried out, then turned to Kaito again, "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

Kaito stared at the chibi; he didn't look harmful, he looked shocked and confused like them, "But, shin-" he tried to reason with Shin but the scared teen took the gun from him, "If you're waiting to be killed by that monster, then I'll do it myself!" he aimed the gun at the confused chibi, "This isn't human! This monster shouldn't live!"

Shin pulled the gun off at the chibi, aiming at the head.

The bullet hit its target.

The teens watched helplessly and fear-struck as chibi Kai, with wide eyes fell back onto the floor. A bullet hole in his fore-head that was oozing blood.

"NO!" Rei screamed in anguish and tried to pry Tala's arms from around him as he held him from running to the chibi or the teens, "Rei, I know this is awful, but try to calm down; you can't do anything in here!"

"They killed him! They _killed_ him!!!" tears ran down his face as he fell to his knees bringing Tala down with him, "He's only a child, Tala!"

"Look closer…" Lee said, "He isn't dead, as strange as that is."

"What?!" Tala and Rei and the rest of the teens exclaimed together.

Chibi Kai on the floor stared blankly at the ceiling above him, '_They tried to kill me… they want to kill me… why? He said I was a monster. Am I?_'

He slowly rose up and sat on the floor, raising a hand up he touched his fore-head where the bullet was. It glowed a little then when he removed his hand, he looked down at the bullet that was on his palm now, '_How can this be happening? Why am I not dead yet?_' he looked up the two scared teens, '_Where they right about me? Am I really not human… but a monster?_'

"H-he isn't dead…" Kaito stuttered, "He's a real monster…"

"I told you!" Shin shouted as he got out of his shock, "Damn you, monster!" he started shooting the gun again and again at the chibi in front of him.

Here, the chibi's eyes narrowed as they glowed.

All the bullets that aimed at him stopped just an inch before they reached him and fell on the floor.

"Wh-what?" Shin stuttered.

Chibi Kai flipped his wings as he rose into the air, "You wanted to kill me… tried to. You won't get away with that!"

He raised an arm to them and ball of fire formed on his palm, "Now face what your actions brought to you!"

The fire was thrown from his hand and to the two shocked teens, who only got to scream before they were turned to ashes.

The teens stared as chibi Kai's eyes after a few seconds returned to normal, and he slumped on his knees staring blankly at the remains of the teens before him his wings disappeared.

A clapping sounded and chibi Kai didn't even acknowledge it, "Great job, grandson!" Voltaire clapped his hands a few more times then stared at the chibi, "You passed your second test and even got rid of two thieves!"

He smirked as he picked up the chibi, "Our plane to Russia is ready, so we'll have to leave now."

"Sir,"

The teens quickly looked at the door to see Boris standing there, in his arms another child, making the teens gasp again.

The child had red hair that looked remarkably like Tala's. However, he was unconscious.

"We got Yuri, sir." Boris smirked as well.

"Great!" Voltaire smiled, "Did you have any troubles doing that?"

"Actually, yes sir, his parents wouldn't let us, so we had to kill them."

"Excellent!"

"Uhh…however…" Boris hesitated. Voltaire's eyes narrowed, "What now, Boris?"

"Sir, while we were taking care of his parents, we…" Boris trailed off.

"What _did_ you do?" Voltaire snapped.

"Yuri got shot, sir!" Boris gulped, "Sorry, sir."

"What?" he shouted as he dropped chibi Kai on the floor and went to inspect the other one, who Boris had just placed on the floor, "You fool! He might die for all you could say is 'sorry'?"

"…"

Chibi Kai gazed at the other child, then crawled on his knees and arms to him.

Both adults stopped their talking and looked at him. Boris looked like he was going to say something, when Voltaire motioned to him to shut up and just look. The purple haired man did shut up, confused.

Now looking closer, chibi Kai noticed a red spot on the other's child's chest; he realized it was blood that was rushing out of his wound.

Unconsciously, his eyes glowed as he brought his hand and placed it on Yuri's chest where his wound was. His hand gave a small glow then stopped, and when he removed it, they saw the bullet in his hand and the wound was healed.

Chibi Kai stared at the bullet on his palm, and in less than one minute it melted.

Voltaire smirked and nodded to Boris, who only stared in shock; he was told that this child was no normal child and only now he believed it.

The other child, Yuri, stirred and opened his eyes, "Mama…"

"She isn't here."

Yuri turned his head towards the source of the voice and saw another boy looking back at him. He sat up quickly, "Who are you?"

The teens finally saw the new kid's eyes and their jaws dropped; his eyes were soft blue, again like Tala's, "Could he be…?"

They stared at Tala. "No way…" Tala whispered, "And they said his name was Yuri!"

"I don't know…" Takao mumbled, "This is getting even more confusing."

"And complicated." Max nodded.

Voltaire turned to Boris, "Follow me; we need to do some stuff."

Boris nodded and followed Voltaire, leaving both chibis alone.

"I'm Kai, you're Yuri, ne?"

Yuri blinked then nodded, "Yes… how did you know?"

"I heard."

They stayed in silence for several moments until Yuri broke it, "Where are my parents?"

Chibi Kai looked away, "…I don't know, but you better forget them; they are not coming back…"

"Why?" Yuri was startled. Chibi Kai stood and took a knife that remained around the ashes on the floor, Shin's knife.

He took his long pony-tail in his other hand and brought it forward. He gazed at it, fingering it, "Our lives aren't going to be the same again," he held the knife up and with a swift motion, cut his hair short, "We must leave this behind and move forward if we wanted to survive." He opened hand and some invisible wind blew the dark blue standards of hair away, "We're alone now."

Yuri's eyes widened, "No, you're lying!" he moved forwards to hit chibi Kai's chest with his fists, "Tell me you're lying! My mom and dad will never leave me alone no matter what!"

Chibi Kai looked away as he ignored the hitting on his small chest. It only brought tears in Yuri's eyes and he fell into chibi Kai's arms and sobbed, "I want them back! I want mama and papa back!"

Chibi Kai looked down at the sobbing chibi, he didn't know what to do so he just wrapped an arm around him, "If it comforts you, my parent aren't coming back, too…"

Yuri looked up at him, puzzled, "W-why?"

Chibi Kai stared blankly at him, "They are dead."

Yuri's eyes widened, "Ohh…"

Before any of them could say anymore a cloths were placed on their noses and mouths, and in about a minute they fell unconscious.

Voltaire and Boris scooped the chibis up and headed to the exit. The older Hiwatari looked chibi Kai over, "Damn it, I liked that hair of his."

Boris snickered behind him. "Boris" Voltaire glared, "Yuri's name should be changed."

"Uhh…" Boris blinked, "Sure sir, but to what?"

Voltaire thought it over, "I think the name 'Tala' should be good!"

Boris nodded, "It's a good name, sir!"

"Of course it is. And I want him brainwashed" Voltaire smirked. "Sir?"

"I don't want him to remember any of this, or he even came to Japan ever"

"Of course, sir." Boris nodded and Voltaire smirked again, "Now, the plane is waiting for us. Let's hurry, Boris!"

They made their way to main exit, where Voltaire took something from behind a picture on the wall and went out, leaving to Russia.

The teens stood there dumb-struck as everything went back to normal around them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

-

**IMPORTANT!!**

This chapter is edited; I forgot some important things before, and had to write them now.

-

I'm sorry for the late update, but I tried to make it up by making this chapter longer… well, it took 12 pages.

Hope you all review to this and make my day. Oh yeah!

This was the end of chibi Kai's saga!

YEY!!!

Anyways, thanks to those who told me the title of that fic I wanted, 'Give and take'…

**Miako6**


	15. Chibi Help To The Dojo?

This is my first Bey Blade story, so don't expect much!

Just to let you know, I used a character from 'the grudge'. And for those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest.

I do not own Bey Blade.

…. ….. ….. …..

**IMPORTANT: **The last chapter was edited, please if you didn't see it go back and check it!

………………

No voice or sound was heard as the teens were setting; the last past/memory living was the most surprising all of them all.

Especially to one red-head.

Tala was setting on his knees; he collapsed onto them after the memory ended, not able to believe what he witnessed. So now he just sat there in a state of shock, trying to sort his thoughts.

"Tala…" he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Rei talking to him, "I don't know how you must be feeling, but try to hold yourself 'till this is over, ok?"

Tala kept his gaze on Rei as he nodded and stood up, "It's for my best friend." He started walking forward and the others followed him, "Guys?"

They were startled and stopped, "What is it?" Ian rubbed his nose, which he pumped on Lee when he stopped. "Don't call me 'Tala' anymore."

"But-" Max protested, but Tala cut him off, "Shut up!" Tala clinched his fists together, "My name is Yuri! I refuse to be called by a name that _bastard_ chose!"

They closed their mouths before they said anything, realizing this was not the time to bother him with this matter, however it didn't stop Spenser from talking in a soft voice, "Of course, Yuri, we respect that."

"Thanks." Tala relaxed his body, "We're going to explore some more, and try to find Kai. That's the least I can do for him." Whispering, he continued, "He saved my life, without him I wouldn't be here now. I owe him this!"

"We understand." Lee smiles, "Let's move on now."

"Yeah," Tala smiled back, "We should, let's go."

The others brightened up and followed again. As they neared the stair case they stopped once again. (A/N: Once again! XD)

"Mmm…" Kevin shifted from one foot to another, "Is it just me or do you guys feel uneasy too?" Takao glance around, "I don't know what, but there's something creepy here."

"What time is it?" Bryan asked, Ian looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Oh, damn!"

"What time is it, Ian?" Bryan asked impatiently again. Ian blinked his eyes, "It's ten PM, two hours before midnight!"

"NANI!?" they all exclaimed together.

"Wow," Rei whispered, "but it's no wonder really, after all those flashes of the past or whatever they were, time won't stop for us, right?"

They nodded in agreement, "We need to get back," Max jumped, "We're late, far too late." "Yeah, we need to get out of here and come back again tomorrow morning. Something tells me it's not a too good idea staying the night here." Spenser narrowed his eyes.

"Is this b-_blood_!?"

They looked back to see Takao staring at the floor. They ran over to see what that was about, but they froze when they saw blood staining the floor. Kenny re-adjusted his glasses as he looked closely at it, "I'm sure it wasn't here a minute ago."

"Ken?"

"Kai?!" they all turned behind shocked to hear Kai's voice just behind them, but they were greeted by a sight they never expected to see.

Kai was standing there wearing only an over-sized white shirt that barely reached his thighs, it was clearly a grown up man's shirt, the sleeves were covering his hands, the first two buttons were unbuttoned. The rest of his body was bare to the world to see; his slender legs were covered in small bruises and had strange red marks. His face was uncertain of something and worried, and his neck was missing the usual scarf. He almost looked like a lost child, though he was the same age they were.

(A/N: isn't it just adorable?)

"Ken," Kai took a few steps forward looking up the stairs like he was looking at something, "Is that you?"

The teens took several steps back out of Kai's way as they realized that he didn't seem to see them. In other word, it was another one of those 'past living'.

Kai half walked half ran to the stair trying to reach 'Ken', "Wait!" his stopped however when he felt his bare feet go over a wet thing, and he turned his gaze down.

He saw the same blood stain the teens saw before, he frowned as he knelt down followed it with his eyes; it looked like they were steps leading to the stair. Swallowing nervously, Kai stood slowly and carefully moved his eyes to something on the stairs that the teens couldn't see. He moved even slower towards it as if it was going to attack him.

"K-ken, what happened to you? Where are… you going…like… that…" his words died in his throat, leaving the teens confused as Kai's face went from white pale to deathly pale, his eyes widening in fright and his mouth moving to say something but no words came out first, "W-who… who are you?"

For a few second nothing happened, but then they were alarmed as Kai's left arm shook violently in unexpressed fear as he gasped loudly while covering his mouth with his hand. They watched as he stumbled back as far away as he could in the state he was in as he possibly get, which was not so far for his body pressed against the wall behind him.

"What did he see?" Rei's voice shook as he exclaimed, eyes never leaving Kai's shaking form, "What could possibly make Kai scared like that..?"

No one answered for a while, before Tala spoke with a stern voice, "That."

Kai was breathing deeply trying to calm himself, when he felt something hitting his left shoulder. He slowly turned his eyes to his shoulder and saw a red spot. Shocked, he turned his head fully to the left to inspect it, only to find a few more drops of it fall on him non-stop, and it didn't help when the red stuff was increasing in amount that left side of his shoulder was getting covered in it.

Not being able to hold his curiosity anymore, Kai looked up and his breathing slowed.

He stared.

They blinked as Kai was just frozen there staring at something they couldn't see, with the red stuff they recognized as blood dropped on his face, "What happened?"

Lee shook his head, "I don't know."

After a few more seconds of staring, Kai eyes lost their focus as he slumped onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Kai!" Rei and Tala ran to Kai, but they never expected to see his form disappear and a young child to be standing where Kai was, looking at them with innocent filled eyes.

"Kai?"

The chibi had the same attire as Kai did when the women attacked him and his family; he had the same black tank top, the buggy pants, the scarf and his hair was the most noticeable and attracting thing; it was tall like it was before chibi Kai cut it short.

In no time, they realized it must be the missing part of Kai's soul taking the form of his younger form; he never aged like the rest of his soul.

"You should leave!" the chibi looked at them, and pointed out, "It's not safe here anymore!"

Tala, Rei and the rest of the teens didn't know what to say; this chibi was able to see them, talk to them and even know what was going on in _their_ time.

"You need to get out of here now!" the chibi repeated when he saw no reaction from them, "Follow me!"

The chibi move ahead of them and down the stairs, numbly, they followed him down and out of the mansion, trying to ignore the fact that the door opened by itself.

They walked to the car they came by and saw the driver asleep in it. They tapped at his window, pulling him out of his slumber at once. He quickly unlocked the car and turned it on, but as it turned on, a hissing sound told them the car had just passed away. (A/N: XD)

"Uhh…." The teens all blinked as they stared at the now dead can, "There goes our only way to go home, huh?"

"You're not helping, Takao." Bryan hissed at the Japanese teen.

"You need help?" a young voice asked, and they remembered they had a chibi 'ghost' of Kai with them.

"You can help us?" Max kneeled down in front of the chibi, who just stared at him shortly then nodded. Max smiled, "Thanks!"

Chibi Kai returned the smile but disappeared, leaving the American boy blinking in confusion, "But… he said he'll help…"

Lee shook his head, "How do you expect a _ghost_ to help us?" Max fiddled with his index fingers, "I donnu… I just thought he might do something to help… somehow…"

After a collective sighs they just sat on the door steps watching the driver try and _revive_ the car.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are we going to tell the others about this, Mr. D?" Emily asked walking with the rest of her team, Mariah, Garry and Mr. D back to the limousine, "I don't know yet, but I'll think of a way to tell them."

Eddy scoffed, "I'm not sure if they'll be sad or actually happy about it." It rewarded him with a whack to his head from Steven, "Say something good or just shut up!"

"Wonder what they're doing right now." Mariah sighed resting her head in her hands, glancing to her left, she watched as Emily was deep in thought, "What are thinking of?"

"Huh!?" Emily turned to Mariah, "Oh... nothing… just that… Boris…"

"Oh…"

"We should reach the dojo soon; I just hope they got Kai back with them." Mr. D rubbed the edge of his nose.

"Why are we wasting our time on someone that could already be dead?" Michael crossed his arms together, "People should care about more important things, like me for one!"

A half-mooned eyes were his reward.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you hear that?" Kevin put a hand by his ear.

"Hear what?" Takao tilted his head slightly and tried to hear anything, "If you mean these creepy sounds, then I assure you I hear them every night!"

Silence swept over them, no one wanted to comment on that one.

"It sounds like a helicopter." Tala murmured, "And it's coming this way."

"What?" they all stood up, just as the sound of the helicopter increased and soon came to their view.

"We're saved!!" Kenny shouted, jumping and clutching Dizzy in his arms.

In no time, the helicopter landed not too far away from them and they ran to it. The door opened and four figures stepped out.

"The Majestics!?" they all, minus the Demolition boys, shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Oliver asked walking to them.

"Yeah, and what is this place?" Enrique looked around, "It looks like some really rich guy lives in here."

Takao and the others blinked, "Uhh… you don't know who this place belongs to?"

"Of course not!" Johnny wrapped his arms behind his head, "We don't even know how we got here."

"What do you mean?" Max blinked in confusion.

Robert walked out lastly, book in hand, flipping through the pages, "The pilot says the helicopter took directions of its own, and he saw a child sitting by him, I say he needs to check his mental health."

"A child?" Lee and Ian exchanged glances with the others; this explained the disappearance of the chibi ghost of kai.

"That's nice and cool and everything, but let's stop this crap now." Bryan waved his hand a bit, "Since you're already here, can you get us to his place." He pointed at Takao.

"Yeah, sure. Get on but tell us what you were doing here." He motioned for them to get in and walked back inside.

"Alright!" Takao jumped in joy into the helicopter followed by Rei, Max, Kenny, Ian, Bryan, Spencer and a grumpy looking Tala.

"What's with him?" Enrique asked Oliver and Johnny, who watched him bored, "You expect that to be answered?"

"Hmm… not really." They got in and pretty soon they helicopter as rising from the earth into the sky.

Inside, the Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys were whispering to each other about what they saw at the mansion and checking what Dizzy recorded on the laptop.

That's when Ian noticed something, "What are you doing?"

Oliver and Enrique were waving at something down, smiling, while Johnny looked on with the bored look still on his face, Robert glancing there and going back to read his book, "Those two are just fascinated by that kid out at the mansion."

"Huh!!!?" they quickly stumbled to the window and looked down to see chibi Kai smiling and waving his hand to them.

"That kid is cute!" Oliver smiled wider, glancing back at the Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys, "What's his name?"

"Uhhh…." None of them knew how to tell them, and Robert noticed that, "Alright, tell us what's going on."

"I'll start." Rei nodded but was in a daze like state.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, the teams were all at the Kinomiya dojo, along with Mr. D. and it took another hour to catch up with what happened that day. Mr. D was enraged more than shocked, "I'll have to call the BBA and see what they can do; we have to find Voltaire and get Kai back!"

"We saw what they did to him when he was a kid only,, we have no idea what was done to him now." Robert thought this over a bit, "Kai was your best friend you said, right, Tala?"

"Don't call me by that cursed name!" Tala shouted, shaking in rage, "My name is Yuri and nothing else!"

Robert was silent for a second but regained his composer quickly, "If you want, Yuri."

Nodding, Tala leaned back against the wall, "Better, now what did you want to ask?"

"I thought that if Kai was your best friend, why did he go to Rei for help and not you?"

This question seemed to catch everyone off guard, including Mr. D, "Strange."

"_Because Rei promised."_

Startled by the young voice, everyone turned around to see chibi Kai sitting by the far corner of the dojo, "K-Kai!"

Chibi Kai's eyes glowed red. Feeling sleepy everyone leaned against the nearst thing next to them and surrounded to sleep.

**Dream**

A cell like place, its only source of light was by candles on the walls. No sounds were heard, not even a breeze. The strange place was round and looked like a beyblade arena. In the middle of it was black blade. Up on the walls were windows for the people put of this room to watch.

Suddenly, small footsteps sounded as someone ran near and stopped but a window, the small kid panted as he glanced around nervously to make sure no one had followed him. He then turned his gaze to the window and into the room to stare at the black object. Eyes glowing, a crash was heard as the small body forced it self in through the window.

Landing on his feet with cat-like grace, the kid, now recognized as Kai but few years older, ran up to the black blade. He stood on his tip-toes trying to reach it, and after few tries he got it out.

Chibi Kai gazed at the black blade in his hand in admiration, "You're mine, Black Dranzer." He put the black blade in place and got it ready, then with unusual force to a kid, chibi Kai launched the blade, "GO!"

However, the blade didn't land on the floor, instead it was flouting in this air, emitting red/black powerful waves. At that, the chibi realized the danger he was in not being able to control the black beast and took a step back gasping.

The whole place shook as it started to collapse under the power of the black phoenix. Rocks and boulders fell from the ceiling and chibi Kai tried the avoid them, but it turned to be a hard task as he was stuck in there. He was still staring at the black blade in fright that he didn't see a boulder falling from the ceiling and right on the side of his head.

And everything turned black.

**End dream**

A groan was what Tala woke to; opening his eyes he saw the rest of the teams and Mr. D waking up too.

"Wasn't that the black Dranzer incident?" Ian rubbed his head like he was hit there.

"The what?" Mariah asked, yawning as she did so.

"The black Dranzer incident. More than half the abbey was destroyed that day, many died and more got injured. We heard that Kai was the reason of it and later we found out that he lost his memory at the world championship; he didn't recognize us at all. Voltaire took him away after that to Japan, and we didn't see him until the tournament." Tala explained, "That's all we know about it."

Letting the new information sink into their minds.

"That would be about five years ago." Mr. D calculated it in his head, "I remember when Voltaire came here with Kai. He never really cared where Kai left and did. And it seemed like he liked to be away from his grandfather for some reason. Now I know why."

"He's gone…" Johnny mumbled under his breath, looking at the spot where the chibi ghost was in.

He was gone.

"Boys," Mr. D started, "I'm sure you're all tired, so go sleep now and tomorrow morning we're going to his place again. I'll go to the BBA and tell them about what you found out."

"Ok, Mr. D, but what about Boris?" Kenny shivered when he remembered the pictured of the burnt man, the face was black ball nearly turned to ashes with the rest of his body not in a better state.

"They'll keep the body to see what caused it to burn the way it did." Mr. D answered, "Now go and sleep, we'll talk about this later tomorrow. Good night"

"Good night, Mr. D!"

Mr. D smiled and left the dojo to his own house.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I know I didn't update this in about 4 months, but I had university problems at first then writer blocks… and now I finally got to continue it!!! I had many ideas for this chapter but I couldn't put them all on here, so I'll leave them to later.

Anyways, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if you have any idea tell me, and I may use them.

Ah! I'm sure you people want to kill me after this long time not updating, I can feel the negative emotions. –sweat drops-

Uhh.. well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Miako6**


	16. Like A Caged Animal

For those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes, they're usually because I don't spell check or re-read after I finish writing.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest.

I do not own BeyBlade.

………………

**Start dream**

Footsteps were heard outside a black room as they got nearer. The door was kicked open as an old man stepped in holding a body in his arms. The old man walked to the bed that was placed in the middle of the room, shifting the small body to one arm he used the other one to remove the covers of the bed aside, then placing the small boy on the bed.

He then stepped back as he had a look at the unconscious boy, "Three months, Kai." The old man, Voltaire, brushed a few soft blue locks of hair from the boy's forehead, "It has been three months already, when are you going to wake up?"

Voltaire sighed when he didn't receive any form of answer, though he didn't expect one. After the black Dranzer incident, Kai had fallen into a coma that none was sure if he was going to wake up from or of the damage he received from it.

The old man, however, smirked as he eyed the young boy's body. He ran his hand from his small chest and down to his side and then rest it on his hip, "Almost good enough, but not yet." His eyes turned lustful, "Just few more years, and you'll be ready for me."

The old man sighed, then stood and turned to leave the room, he was about to touch the door handle when he heard a small moan and he quickly turned back around with wide eyes.

On the bed, Kai's eye-lids were flickering slightly before slowly opening to slits. Voltaire rushed to his side as he saw his eyes blinking sleepily and glance around the room, "You're finally awake. You must have heard me."

At the new sound, Kai turned his head slowly to face the owned of the voice; he blinked a couple of times but said nothing, which made Voltaire frown, "What's wrong, boy?"

Kai didn't say anything for a few seconds; he just looked at the man dazedly then turned his to the room again, "…Where..?"

"What's the matter, boy?" Voltaire's frown deepened, "Why are you acting like this?"

Kai returned his gaze to Voltaire then asked him the first thing that came to his mind, "Who… are you?"

"Whoa…!" His eyes went wide as realization hit Voltaire like a slap, "Impossible…" Kai blinked in confusion at him but said nothing, he felt like he shouldn't say anything for some reason. He watched as the old man was deep in thought, then narrowing his eyes as he started talking to him again, "What do you remember last, boy?"

Kai closed his eyes as he tried to remember, what _did_ he remember last? All he remembered was…

Nothing.

Kai opened his eyes in shock; he couldn't remember anything from before these past few minutes, now come to think of it, he didn't remember his name or who he was.

He felt panic rising in him, but for some reason he didn't let it show in his face. He faced the strange old man, who was looking intently at him, and shook his head, "Nothing… but…" he looked his eyes onto the elder's ones, "Who am I? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?"

Voltaire seemed to calculate something in his mind before answering the young boy, "You're Kai Hiwatari. I'm your grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, and this is your home in Japan. You had an accident and it seems like you lost your memory." Voltaire placed a hand on the thin shoulder, "Don't worry yourself; you'll be fine, you just go back to sleep and we'll sort things out when you're better."

Kai didn't know what he felt but he didn't like it, although he nodded smiling slightly and yet it felt wrong, "Hai… grandfather."

"Good," Voltaire stood and headed for the door, "I'm expecting you to heal fast."

"Wait…" Kai called softly and Voltaire stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"My… parents… were they waiting for me to wake up too? I want to see them…" even though Kai didn't remember his parents', he just wanted to make sure they would still be there.

"They're not here, boy, they left you years before." Voltaire's face turned serious, "I want you to forget about them and only remember that your parents hated you. Your mother wanted nothing to do with you. And your father chose his job over you. When you were younger, your father worked as a beyblade designer. I asked him to either choose his useless job or working for my company and by that staying with you. He being the loving father he was, chose his job over you and left. No one really what happened to them or where they went, that's why I want you to forget about them both."

Kai dreaded the feeling in the bits of his stomach, but he nodded none the less, "Hai, Grandfather."

Voltaire nodded and left the room with no more talking.

Kai leant back against the pillows and pulled the covers up, he felt anger rising in his chest, did his father really leave him for his job? Was his job so important he left his son behind without a second thought?

Kai vowed to himself that he would destroy whatever his father was so fascinated with; he would be the best at it and then show his father that he was not worthless and it was his so cool _job_ that was nothing to _him_.

He then sighed as another thought crossed his mind; if his grandfather was there when he woke up, did that mean he was worried about him and stayed by his side when he was unconscious?

Kai smiled at the thought; he felt happy that he had someone caring about him. He gave a small yawn and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was fast asleep with a small smile on his lips.

**End dream**

Rubbing his eyes, Johnny looked out the limousine's window, "Are we there yet?"

"About to get there." Lee answered in a small mumble; the dream had disturbed him so much.

Even though everyone had the same dream, no one wanted to talk about it, they all knew it was a memory. The time when Kai first arrived to Japan after the incident with Black Dranzer at the abbey.

'_To think Voltaire thought of him that way since he was so young'_ Yuriy's face darkened, _'He's sick.'_

"I got Dragoon with me, had Kenny upgrade the blade too; don't want to be defenseless if they attacked us!" Takao's voice broke through the silence.

Takao was determined to get Kai back no matter what it cost them, and he didn't want anything stopping in their way, so he got all prepared, "I even got my kendo sword ready!" he snatched his wooden sword from behind his back.

They ignored him and kept to their thoughts.

Rei sighed, leaning his head on the window, _'But how are we going to get him back if he's already dead?' _he glanced to his right when he felt a movement there and nearly fell over, "Uhh?!"

The chibi ghost of Kai was sitting next to him and playing with his hair and laughing, _"Your hair is soooo looong!" _

All eyes landed on the newly arrived kid, no one knew how they have missed seeing him there or when he had actually appeared.

"Kai…" Max started, "When did you get here?"

Chibi Kai looked at him, blinking innocently, _"hmm?"_

Max laughed nervously, "It's not that I'm angry or you're not welcome or anything, I'm just wondering."

Blinking few more times, chibi Kai laughed, jumping from his place and running around the people that were in the limousine, _"Silly Max,"_ he jumped on an unoccupied chaire and pointed out, laughing heartly, _"You're at my house, I should be asking that question!"_

"Ehh!?" Max stuck his face to the window near him, "Heh, well, what do you know?" he returned to the others laughing like an idiot, "We _are_ at the Hiwatari mansion!"

Soon enough, the limousine stopped and the driver announced they had reached their destination and they climbed out the car, which left soon after.

The boys, once again with no adult to accompany them, stood by the gates of the Hiwatari mansion.

Oliver took a deep breath, "I really wished Mr. D would have been able to stay with us."

"He wanted to, however, he had to see Voltaire to discuss this with him, and see what he really says about the matter after we have some evidence that he was behind his grandson's disappearance." Spenser said looking up at the mansion.

Yuriy started walking toward the mansion along with Rei and Robert and the others followed just behind them, not wanting to be left behind.

"It's morning," Yuriy stated, "I want to get as much from this place as I could till evening, and hopefully, find my best friend too. I don't want to return empty handed."

Robert nodded, "It was strange when we heard about Kai's death on the news, something just wasn't right."

Rei stepped ahead of them and stood by the main door of the Hiwatari mansion, "We're _not_ going to stop until we know what really happened to Kai."

As they stood there waiting for the signal to move in, each thought back to the dream they had earlier and their minds was set.

Pushing the door open, Rei stepped into the main hall and looked around him. He knew the others were behind him, they were cursing as they remembered the damage this mansion had suffered.

And before any of them could comment, the shifting sensation started and they knew another memory had just started, and they waited to see what happens.

The whole place dimmed, the only light could was there was from the main entrance that was suddenly kicked open and Voltaire walked in calmly with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Behind him were two men, one of them, the boys noticed, was the same man that knocked Kai out before and now held his unconscious body bridal style.

Voltaire led the two men up stairs and into a room. Once entering he ordered the first man to lay Kai down on floor and cuffs his hands above his head with metal chains. Once that was done the three of them left.

As soon as they left the boys went to Kai, who lay emotionlessly, back leaning heavily on the wall, with his hands over his head.

"Can I touch him?" Johnny asked jokingly, but had an elbow shoved into his side by Robert, affectively shutting him up, "This is serious."

"But, _can_ we touch him?" Kenny wondered out loud, moving Dizzy a bit so she could get better recording access.

"Jeeze, is he really unconscious or just plain asleep?" Takao sighed, "That isn't comfortable, is it?" Yuriy snorted, "It is for you, we're used to this."

Just as he finished those words, a soft chuckle was heard and all eyes turned to Kai, whose lips were slightly up. His hands tensed suddenly and in few seconds, the hand-cuffs that restrained him to the walls broke off. Kai lowered his hands and rubbed his right wrist with his left hand, "Fools," he chuckled again, "Think they can hold me back with some pathetic toys."

He stood up and glanced around him carefully taking in his surrounding, he raised an eye-brow, "I should give him credit; I didn't expect a place like this one."

Quickly exiting the room, Kai run along the halls and then down stairs, and soon he saw the main entrance. However, he stopped near the door, "Weird; this is way too easy."

"You got that one right."

Kai turned around and looked up stairs, where his grandfather was, "So what is your game this time?"

"No 'hello', grandson?" Voltaire chuckled, "I'm disappointed; I thought you were better than that."

"Cut the sweet talk." Kai snapped, "You and I both know you want something else, so spit it out!"

"I'll ask you nicely; join me and let us rule the world together."

Kai laughed, "You still believe I'll help you?" he turned around and started walking to the door, "You're even more of an idiot than I originally thought you were. I'm leaving."

However, as he was about to take the door handle in his hand, a gun-shot was heard and a bullet narrowly hit just above his fingers, making Kai jerk his hand back in shock.

"Don't you think I'll let you leave this place after what I did to get you back again, my traitorous grandson." Voltaire hissed dangerously, one hand stretched in front of him holding the gun, which had smoke flouting over its tip.

"…" Kai swallowed heavily; he knew his grandfather was a bit insane, but he never thought he'd go as far as to shoot at him. Taking few steps away from the door, he stared at his grandfather, "So you kidnap me and try to force me to work for you. Didn't you think the BBA will find this a bit strange that I go suddenly missing?"

Barking a laugh, Voltaire grinned, "Oh, yes, I did think of that." Smirking in amusement he added, "I assure you, no one will be coming looking for you."

Kai narrowed his eyes in anger, "And why is that?"

"First of all, we both know your relationship with your team isn't as good as you make the people think, what makes you think they'll care where you go?" before Kai got to protest, Voltaire cut him first, "And about the BBA, don't you agree a fire can kill anyone?"

Kai's eyes widened, "You sat up a fire to cover the kidnapping?"

"Trust you to figure this out." Voltaire laughed loudly, but he then aimed the gun at Kai again and shot just narrowly missing his feet. Shocked, Kai stumbled back wards a bit but got his footing soon. Voltaire's smirk widened and pressed something in his hand.

Kai gave a small gasp as the floor beneath him give under him and he fell down. Just two seconds later a thud was heard, signaling he hit the floor of where ever he fell into.

Voltaire chuckled as he walked down the stair's steps and walked to where Kai disappeared in, and kneeled on one knee pressing something on the floor, soon a cage rose from the floor containing an enraged teen, rubbing his shoulder where it seemed he hit during his fall.

"So now let's see if you can escape from here. Not so tough now, are you, my dear loving grandson?" laughing again, Voltaire stood up and left the mansion, his cackles running over the place like a haunting song.

After a few silent minutes, Kai sighed and leaned his weight on his side, tucking is legs further into his chest.

The cage was so small he couldn't stretch his legs at all. His shoulder and right arm were hurting him due to the fall. He snorted, as soon as he had hit the bottom of the cage, a lid closed the top of it, trapping him within the small thing.

"How long ill he keep me here…?" he wondered aloud to him self, not really have any idea how long his grandfather was going to keep him trapped like animal there.

Giving a sigh, Kai closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep, since the drug hadn't really worn off I the first place, he still felt dizzy.

Soon enough he was asleep.

**TBC**

I know I haven't updated this n a long time, but what can I do? I was too lazy.

There may have be some miss spelling, but that's due to the laptop I'm using, my mother's laptop, the keyboard is really bad. And I don't really have time to read this again to spell check, so I hope you don't mind it, as well as my mother will eat me if I stayed on the laptop much longer, thus I can't make this chap longer and was rushed… Ugh…

Review, please. I'd really like to know what you think so far of this.

**Important!!!**

I have lost all interest in Rei/Kai pairing, so I'll be making this a Tala/Kai fic, I'm sorry, but I can't it n my heart to make it Rei/Kai anymore… from now on it'll be one sided Rei/Kai, but the actual pairing is Tala/Kai. Sorry again.

**Miako6**


	17. A New Face

As usual.

For those, who noticed my English mistakes, this is NOT my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes, they're usually because I don't spell check or re-read after I finish writing.

Warning: rape, blood shed, incest.

(I'm going to stop the disclaimer; now this IS fan fiction and everyone KNOWS we don't own them and the whole site if for this, so why the hell do we write them???)

* * *

"And he's asleep again!" Takao flopped on the wooden floor next to the cage containing Kai's sleeping form.

It has been ten minutes since Voltaire left Kai in the cage, and no one knew for how long either, which was worrying Robert, but he didn't voice his concerns.

"When he appeared to us he was full of injuries and wounds, this is only the beginning." Kenny clutched Dizzy close to him but still recording, shaking slightly. Yuriy stared at Kai; how he wished he could get him out of that too small cage now.

He sighed.

"We're going to fix this," he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it was Spencer, "somehow."

"That's exactly it," Yuriy whispered, "_how_?"

"_..__she__'__s coming!__"_

"huh?" they all turned to chibi Kai, who was terrified out of his wits vanishing into thin air quickly.

"Was he _scared_?" Ian asked them, fearing the answer.

"'_She__'_is coming.. Who is she?" Johnny asked curiously, who was the 'she' person that chibi Kai feared and vanished because of?

Before any further notice, the room was rapidly dimming and a black mist spread around the room. The boys gathered around each other, each of them feeling fear or panic taking a strong grip on them.

Looking up, Max was the first to see long strands of hair curling and moving in a crawling motion on the ceiling. Few strands of hair fell exactly over the cage descending down like hanging ropes. They slowly but surely got nearer and closer to the cage almost like the hair had a mind of its own.

When the black strands of hair finally reached its destination, it curled securely around the bars of the cage and started lifting it up to the ceiling.

As it went up, the boy trapped in the cage never felt anything due to the drug that was injected into his system.

As the cage went up, some other strands of black hair crawled their way into the cage and on the trapped boys' body making the boy shift a tiny bit, though remaining unconscious. The strands head up his body to his neck, and from there to his face.

However, as soon as it touched the blue marks on his face, a sizzling sound was heard and smoke rose from the spot of the hair that touched the marks. As if burnt, the grip the hair had of the cage instantly slackened and let it fall with a loud thudding sound as it slammed onto the wooden floor while retreating back into where ever it came from.

The teens watched astonished as the boy in cage awoke with a startled gasp, clutched his hurt arm and hissing lightly, "What the… ?"

Kai tried as best as he could to stretch his body and then inspecting his hurtling arm and side, "Oh, just great; at best it's dislocated, at worse it's broken." he then glanced up and frowned, "What the hell happened anyways?"

Only silence was his response.

Sighing, Kai let his hand trace his cheek where he felt like it was touched and shivered despite himself; somehow for reasons unknown to him, something freaked him out, ".. Dranzer…"

As if snapped back to reality, Kai tried to reach his pocket and get the his Dranzer, though when he did reach the pocket, he was beyond shocked when he couldn't find her. Looking frantically in all his pockets, "No… no, no, no, no…" his eyes were wide, anxious and afraid for the phoenix's safety, "They didn't take her, did they?"

Finally stilling, Kai stared ahead at nothing, worry gripping at his heart for the phoenix, what if they got her? What horror could they be doing to her? Was she even anywhere in this place?

He couldn't just stay idle like this, he had to do something.

Narrowing his eyes as he made his decision, Kai gripped the cage's bar tightly with his hands and supporting them with the rest of his arms, and then using his legs, he started pushing at the cage's bars as hard as he could.

Wincing a bit as his right shoulder and arm started to throb painfully, but ignoring it for the time being; he could hopefully tend to it after he got out of this small cage. So he continued to push the bars until he heard a satisfying snap as one of them broke off.

Having accomplished something, he began to work on the one next to it, seeing as that area was weaker than the rest of them. Not knowing it was due to the fall just few minutes ago.

Half an hour later, he managed to knock off the whole raw of bars by his feet.

Seeing that the gap was enough for him to pass through, he started the worm his way out and it didn't take more than 2 minutes for him to be fully out. As soon as he stood up, he stretched his body, having it in the same position for god knows how long. However, when he moved his arm, he found it to be numb and hurt to move, especially the join of his shoulder.

Sighing as he prepared himself to what was to come, "Better than have it broken." he breathed in deeply.

Max buried his face into Johnny's chest, while covering his ears with both hands as he realized what Kai was going to do.

Hearing a faint snap and a low hissing sound, he turned his face back to look at Kai, who was clutching his shoulder in pain but tried to overcome it.

"I should congratulate you for escaping that cage, young Kai."

Glancing at the owner of the new sound, Kai narrowed his eyes as saw Boris standing there with a few guards and… was that a _girl_?

She was pale with brown hair a little past her shoulder and soft honey colored eyes. She didn't seem to be an adult yet, maybe in her late teenage?

"_What is a girl doing here?__"_

Before he could say anything, Boris had ordered his guards to take hold Kai and pin him to the wall.

Kai, having not recovered from the pain in his shoulder, was an easy target for the guards to hold and pin.

One of them stood in front of Kai holding what looked like a gun but not one.

"Now put him into position." Boris ordered the two guards who were holding Kai.

The two of them took his arms and positioned them so that his hands were about fifteen cm away from his head. When they secured their hold of his arms and made sure he wasn't able to move his hands, they looked back to Boris, waiting his next order.

"Good," Boris nodded his head to the guard who had the gun-like item, "Complete your task."

The Gun-like holder stepped closer to Kai and placed the mouth of the gun at the tip of the thumb on the left hand.

Kai, dreading the rising feeling in his chest, looked closely at the gun, and to his horror, found out what it really was.

Before he could protest and even utter a word, the gun went off and Kai found himself blinded by pain but somehow he held back the scream that was demanding to be released.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kai took deep breaths to calm himself and try and forget the pain in his thumb.

"Impressive," chuckling darkly, Boris waked up to Kai and ran his own thumb on his cheek in a mocking way, "Having a nail in your finger must hurt a lot, why don't you release that sweet scream I have been longing to hear for so long?"

"In," Kai exhaled, "… your dreams..."

"we'll see to that, then." turning to the guard with nail-gun, "Continue." (A/N: Nail-Gun or nail-shooter or whatever it's called, I can't remember it. But you get the idea, ne?)

The guard moved to the next finger, and the other two guard had to restrain the struggling teen to keep him from pulling away.

Having his nail-gun in place, he shot the finger, successfully pinning it to the wall just like the first one. Kai gave a pained gasp, but refused to be any more vocal than that, which enraged Boris, "Next!"

The teams watched in horror as Boris ordered the guard to shoot Kai with nail on each and every one of his fingers. They couldn't imagine the pain Kai must be experiencing from it all.

Max, Kenny and Oliver were covering their eyes, not having the heart to see what was going on. Max was already crying his heart out and whimpering each time the nail-gun went off, signaling another nail in a finger.

By the time all Kai's fingers were pinned by the nails, he was shivering and breathing heavily, he was feeling light-headed and couldn't think straight; the pain was too great for any coherent thought.

Boris was more than enraged by then, he was gritting his teeth so hard, "What more do you need done to you so you can scream?"

Kai gave Boris a defiant glare, though he was still shaking violently, "… never… will I… scream… in front… of you"

"Be that way then, but don't blame me if that attitude got you killed." hissing, Boris turned to the girl, "Have fun with him."

From behind her back, the girl took out a whip she kept hanging from the belt. she cracked it on the floor once to make sure she had full control of it.

Kai, not being able to move at all, watched as she got her whip ready to use it on him. Not too long after, she started whipping him so hard she was straining her grip on it so it wouldn't slip from her grasp.

Kai tried thinking of anything but the stinging pain the whip was causing his weakened body; some of the lashing hit his hands and thus sharpening the pain even worse than it already was.

A while later Boris got bored with the 'show' and the lack of screaming, "Enough."

As soon as he said that, the girl stopped her task and stepped back, though a glare was presented in her eyes.

"We're leaving," turning around and heading to the door, he added, "No use playing with him. We'll break him another time."

The guards followed him and they all left, however, the girl stayed behind still glaring at Kai, but then turned to leave too.

"What… did they do to you?"

The girl froze in her track, "What?"

"You don't look like… a bad person," Kai looked at her through his bangs, "They're black-mailing you… aren't they?"

"That's NONE of your business!!" she turned to him swiftly taking out her whip and striking him with a powerful force, "It's your own fault you are in this mess!"

He gasped at the added pain, but then whispered, "So I was right… you're being forced… into this."

The girl sneered at him, but said nothing. She then rushed out of the room to follow Boris and his goons slamming the door shut behind her.

When silence dominated the place once again, Kai's hushed voice ran through it like a breeze, "Another person… dragged into the spiral… of my own problems."

The group of teens stared at Kai as he tried to relax his body as careful as he could without moving his hands, but letting out a loud hiss as he did move a finger, making it drip with more blood than it already did before.

The wall behind his hands was covered with his blood and trails of it were making their way down.

"And stuck again… how long will this last…?" his whispers sent chills to the teens watching him; it _was_ a good question, how long will this last??

Slowly, the memory scene faded out and they were left with nothing but themselves. However, they were still looking at the wall that had the blood stains and nail marks on it.

"It's like it wants to tell us of the horrors that happened here."

They looked at Bryan, who was now staring at the floor but his eyes had a far away look to them.

"This is only the beginning, do we really want to see or even know what happened?" Rei asked himself, he too had his eyes fixated on the floor. Robert sighed, "I think it's nothing compared to what he felt then." he swallowed, "And he was the one to feel it first hand…"

"_Is she gone?" _

A familiar young voice asked.

"Yeah," Robert answered, knowing it was the chibi asking and knowing who he was asking about, "She's gone for now."

The chibi nodded his head but was still shaking in fear, like he wasn't very assured by those words.

**To be Continued**

I said before and I'm saying it again.

I'll NEVER stop ANY of my stories no matter how long it takes.

Thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope to read more of your comments.

I'm a lazy author, but pushing and nagging works on me. XD

See ya all soon, hopefully.

**Miako6 Out**


	18. I'm almost back

**Not a Chapter.**

Hello everyone, I'm sorry about the neglect of this fiction.

As some of you might have noticed, I changed my name from Miako6 to Miyako Miyazaki. This is my net name everywhere, even for dubbing.

I wanted to tell you all that I never forgot about this fic or any of the others.

I am in the process of re-reading the whole story to get back all of this plot and ideas, because the plot was really complicated and had hints for future references all over the chapters.

Also, by doing so I've been editing and correcting some mistakes. Hopefully my English improved though I doubt it improved that much.

You'll see in the future a note by the end of every chapter done editing as: _**EDITED**_

So you can know this is the new edit.

Another thing is, I didn't write in so long, so I'm worried about my writing style. Not to say it was good before, because now as I read the old chapters, they were really badly written, how did you stand that?

I'm really thankful to all those who kept reviewing and following the story, they gave me _insomnia_ thinking how awful I am for making them wait this long.

The date of the last update: 20-1-2010, this is so I can remind myself and never repeat this long hiatus.

I promise to update soon, I quit my previous job at a bank, and got a new job as a secretary and now I have so much free time I can use to get back to writing, ne?

I'm the type that needs nagging on 24/7 so I can finish what I do, so feel free to so.

Even more you can add me on skype to bother me even more, haha.

PM me and I'll send you my contact there.

Sorry about talking too much but I thought you all deserve to know what's happening.

Next chapter will not be posted here, so you all can be notified.

**Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
